You Have A New Message
by Jane Star Kage
Summary: Fueron invitados a un juego peculiar: ¿el reto? Descubrir quién entre ellos es un asesino. ¿El premio? Sus vidas. Pero deben tener cuidado, el Lobo podría estar entre los conejos. Quién saldrá vivo, es una historia que aun falta por contar. Yaoi
1. Prólogo

**Notas del fanfic:**

Prologo versión: 1.0

Versión mejorada con vitaminas, minerales y consejos especiales de: **Runa** (ortografía), **Pastelito** (que mejor revisara todo porque no le convencía del todo) y especialmente **Black Cicada **(que lo revisó todo). Sus consejos técnicos y subjetivos fueron de gran ayuda. Gracias por eso.

**You Have A ****New Menssage **

**Prólogo**

—¿Eh? ¿Cómo que no puedes venir a mi casa hoy? —estalló Eiji, captando la atención de varios estudiantes que aun salían de la escuela. No tardaron mucho en volver cada uno a sus propias conversaciones, después de todo, era conocida la facilidad con la que el pelirrojo se exaltaba.

—¡Habíamos quedado en que probaríamos mi nuevo videojuego luego de las prácticas! ¿Recuerdas? —le reprochó

—Lo siento —se disculpó Fuji mientras buscaba su móvil en su bolsillo. Su sonrisa calmada adornaba su rostro, como de costumbre — surgió algo— fue su primera explicación. A lo que Eiji le respondió con una mirada incrédula.

—No entiendo, que podría ser mas importante que… —Eiji se interrumpió a si mismo al ver la pantalla iluminada del celular de Fuji, quien se lo había puesto en frente. Achicó los ojos para poder leer mejor la letra pequeña.

—Te invitamos a un juego, ve a las canchas callejeras, por favor, ¿no faltes? —leyó en voz alta arqueando una ceja ante lo ultimo. Y es que lo leía y releía, y seguía pareciéndole un pésimo intento de chiste—. ¡Que horror! Acabamos de salir de las practicas —lanzó indignado.

—Si, pero sería grosero no asistir —dijo Syusuke guardando su celular en el bolsillo de su pantalón, para luego soltar su verdadera razón para ir— además, suena interesante.

—¿Quién te envió eso? —preguntó Eiji, quién había empezado a caminar junto a su compañero.

—No lo sé —respondió Fuji, agrandando un poco su sonrisa, sujetando la raqueta posada en su hombro con su mano.

—¿No lo sabes? ¿Y aún así, vas a ir? —cuestionó Eiji desconfiado. Aunque no supo ni para qué preguntaba, si ya sabía que ese tipo de cosas atraían a su amigo cómo la miel a las moscas. Por algo le era interesante.

—Podría ser cualquier persona, ¿No es emocionante? —le dijo mientras giraba el rostro a verlo. Con su mirada parecía querer transmitirle a su compañero lo que aquel encuentro le estimulaba.

—Supongo que sí —dijo Eiji mientras llevaba sus manos detrás de su cabeza—. Ni hablar, entonces voy contigo. Seré tu animador —agregó divertido mientras colocaba sus manos alrededor de su boca para simular un megáfono—. ¡Eso Syusuke, eres el mejor, quiero un hijo tuyo!, ¡Te secuestraré en la salida y venderé tu ropa interior por Internet!

Fuji tapó su boca con su mano y rió silenciosamente a consecuencias de aquellas porras. Y conociendo a Eiji, bien podría decirlas a voz en cuello. Las reacciones que eso causaría, serían dignas de ver.

—¡Oigan, esperen! —se dejó oír apurado, a pesar de que sus compañeros no habían recorrido una distancia importante.

Ambos voltearon al oír aquella voz tan familiar –y agitada— tras ellos. Kawamura los alcanzo casi de inmediato, y pudieron notar que llevaba rato corriendo. Obviamente, en busca de ellos.

—Te estuve buscando Syusuke –dijo sonriente, aunque sudado—. Quería que…

—Lo siento Kawamura, llegaste tarde —habló Eiji negando con la cabeza—. Este chico ya tiene sus planes —dijo volteando a ver a Syusuke, esperando a que este apoyase sus palabras, lo cual hizo, asintiendo con la cabeza.

—¿Eh? –Kawamura se vio confundido y en efecto, lo estaba. Miró a ambos chicos y esperó una explicación.

—Tengo una cita —respondió Fuji de forma simple—, y por eso debemos irnos de inmediato –agregó mirando a Eiji y tomándole de la mano.

— ¡¿Una cita?! —repitió Kawamura boquiabierto. Y Fuji asintió, disfrutando de la estupefacción de su amigo.

Eiji lanzó una carcajada ante su rostro desencajado. Pensó que seguramente Kawamura se fue por el lado romántico de asunto o peor, rememoró aquella "legendaria" cita entre Momoshiro, Ryoma y la hermanita de Tachibana. Pero la cita de Fuji tendría de romántico lo mismo que lo tendría ordeñar una vaca.

—Tranquilo Kawamura, no es lo que crees —empezó a decir Eiji— el tipo tiene una cita a ciegas con el tenis.

—¿Ah? —Kawamura ladeó el rostro, obviamente más confundido.

—Te lo explicaremos luego —indicó Kikumaru, restándole importancia al asunto.

—¿Olvidaste algo Kawamura? —preguntó Fuji al verlo sobresaltarse y revisar los bolsillos de su camiseta blanca y pantalones.

—Creo… creo que olvidé mi móvil en los vestuarios —dijo mientras sonreía a manera de excusa mientras se llevaba una mano detrás de la cabeza.

Eiji rió un poco ante el pequeño inconveniente de su amigo.

—¡Eso me pasa todo el tiempo! —agregó divertido, acercándose a Kawamura y colgando su brazo alrededor del cuello del otro.—Una vez lo dejé en las duchas y pasó allí toda la noche, nunca volvió a ser el mismo.

—Iré a buscarlo antes de que Sadaharu salga —dijo para luego despedirse con un rápido saludo al aire. Dio media vuelta y se alejo corriendo para alcanzar a su analítico compañero que había dejado atrás. Ya le parecía ver a Inui sentado en un banquillo, escribiendo como poseso y ajustándose los lentes a cada tanto para sonreír de forma algo perturbante.

—¡Ja! Aun sin la raqueta, tiene mucha energía —declaró Eiji— ¡Sólo mira cómo corre!

—La energía de Kawamura es admirable —expresó Fuji con tono suave mientras se daba media vuelta —Vamos Eiji, todavía debo hacer una parada antes de llegar a las canchas.

———————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Solamente después de haberse vestido con su uniforme escolar, Kirihara se dignó en revisar el nuevo mensaje que tenía. No pudo reprimir una mueca al leerlo, le recordó demasiado a cierta broma que Niou le había jugado. "Te espero en el salón de clases", y él fue y cayó tal cual. El típico cubo de agua, su superior había dicho que quería restaurar un clásico. Jaja, se había reído todo el regreso a casa, si como no.

Pero el mensaje en esta ocasión era distinto. Y el lugar era fuera del colegio. Sabía donde estaban las canchas callejeras, las había visitado con anterioridad, aunque no en busca de partidos, precisamente. Esta sería su primera vez.

—Je, te aplastaré — masculló con cierta sorna.

—¿Decías algo Kirihara? –Yanagi, a pesar de estar a varios metros de él, pudo escuchar su murmullo.

Kirihara levantó el rostro para verlo. Su compañero estaba desnudo, salvo su ropa interior, y con aquella impasible mirada suya adornando su rostro.

—Es un desafío explicó Kirihara mientras guardaba su móvil en el bolsillo y luego procedía a engancharse su raqueta al hombro.

—Ya veo —fue lo único que dijo Renji, para luego limitarse en seguir en lo suyo.

—¡Ja! Terminaré en menos de lo que me toma llegar a l arcade —alardeó Kirihara mientras se dirigía a la salida de los vestuarios. Y vaya que creía sus propias palabras.

———————————————————————————————————

—Hmp —fue lo único que lanzó al ver la pantalla de su celular. Un mensaje cómo el que acababa de leer, bien podría haber sido Inui el que lo hubiese enviado. Era directo, pero educado. Hacía unos días que no lo veía, no desde las nacionales.

Quedando satisfecho con ese corto razonamiento, se volvió para encarar a Yuuta, quien le había preguntado si ocurría algo al oírlo bufar.

—Iré a recolectar datos —fue lo que dijo al girarse a ver a su joven aprendiz. Porque Yuuta era su discípulo, claro estaba—. Yuuta, regresaré en unos momentos. Por favor, comienza con el entrenamiento de pesas.

—Pero Mizuki… ¡Es tarde! —se quejó el muchacho, exasperado ante los extremos a los que su manager siempre quería llevarlos. ¿Entrenar después de entrenar? Había algo desquiciado en ese asunto.

—Nada de peros —le reprendió el otro chico mientras pensaba en que a lo mejor, debía cambiarse para acudir al llamado—. Recuerda el fin de este entrenamiento: mejorar la fuerza de tu brazo. Con el entrenamiento adecuado, utilizar "esa" técnica será posible sin ninguna consecuencia drástica. Ya me lo agradecerás. Serás mi mejor logro —mencionó Mizuki con satisfacción.

Yuuta quiso decir algo, pero Mizuki habló de nuevo antes de que pudiera hacer más que abrir la boca.

—De hecho, mírate ahora. Eres mucho más fuerte, rápido y ágil. Estoy seguro de que puedes hacer esos ejercicios sin esfuerzo alguno

Yuuta lo miró con sospecha unos segundos antes de rendirse en medio de un suspiro. Masculló algo parecido a una palabrota antes de ir debajo de las pesas.

Mizuki calculó mentalmente que le tomaría quince minutos prepararse y otros quince para estar en las canchas callejeras. Si se daba prisa.

Al verlo abandonar la estancia, Yuuta pensó en su mochila, repleta de dulces, que había dejado en su cuarto. ¿Se daría cuenta –de nuevo— Mizuki si se saltaba uno que otro ejercicio? Sólo había una forma de averiguarlo.

———————————————————————————————————

Ryoma estaba muy concentrado viendo hacia la nada, por la ventana del establecimiento de comida rápida, cómo para darse cuenta del sonido característico de su teléfono móvil al recibir un nuevo mensaje.

—Ryoma, tu celular —fue Momoshiro, quién le hizo notar aquel sonido, antes de volver a hendirle los dientes a su hamburguesa. Ese día su compañero había estado absorto en sus pensamientos casi por completo. Era tal su enajenamiento que lo había hecho preguntarse más de una vez en ese día, que ocupaba su mente.

—¿Uh? —Ryoma, que parecía despertar de un transe, buscó su móvil en su bolsillo, revisó el mensaje recién llegado y lo volvió a guardar, sin el más mínimo interés. Si no sabía contra quién podría jugar, no le interesaba en lo absoluto.

Las nacionales tenían apenas unos días de haber acabado, lo que le había dejado un curioso sentimiento de realización. Estaba satisfecho consigo mismo y con su equipo, y por uno que otro día, quería disfrutar de ese sentimiento. El tenis podía esperar, por el momento.

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Colgó su celular luego de enviar el último mensaje. Se quedó mirando la pantalla del móvil unos segundos antes de iniciar la marcha hacia el punto de encuentro. ¿Qué tan interesante sería este juego?

Jugueteó con el llavero que colgaba de su celular mientras se ponía en camino al punto de encuentro. Ni siquiera se molestó en buscar su raqueta, él no iba jugar tenis.

———————————————

**Y así empieza… esto va a estar inspirado/adaptado de el manga mencionado arriba. Me tomó tiempo lanzar esto, pero al fin he podido hacerlo. **

Los comentarios son apreciados.

**You Have A ****New Menssage **


	2. Dejemos que la fiesta empiece

Nota de autor: esto no le hace justicia a** Black_Cicada, **pero ya ven, soy pésima para los regalos. Y especialmente soy mala para entregarlos a tiempo, hace meses que se fue el cumpleaños, pero en fin.

**Nota a la festejada: **Que recibas muchos regalos mejores que éste (especialmente en tu vida no-virtual) y pases un día libre de mortificaciones. ¡Feliz cumpleaños! Se te aprecia bastante**. **

**Advertencias: **Ninguna, por lo pronto..

Agradecimiento: Anna, mi dulce beta. Ella a veces tarda para entregarme el beteo, pero yo tardo mas en corregirlo. Somos tal para cual.

**Disclaimer que casi siempre olvido poner: **Prince Of Tennis no es mío. Si lo fuera, la historia trataría de otro tipo de pelotas.

**Capítulo I: Dejemos que la fiesta empieze**

Al terminar de subir corriendo las escaleras que lo separan de las canchas, Eiji se volteó a hacerle señas con la mano a Fuji, que había decidido subir las escaleras a su propio ritmo.

—¡Date prisa, ven a ver esto! —le gritó.

Syusuke Fuji podía oír el ruido que hacía la pelota al ser golpeada por la raqueta, un sonido seco. Había algo de familiar en aquello, no el sonido, más bien en otra cosa. Era algo que no podía explicar, un sentimiento instintivo. Al llegar, todo quedó claro ante sus ojos.

—Kirihara —dijo en un susurro. El demonio del Rikkai sostenía un encuentro con dos jugadores a la vez. Y por la sonrisa burlona que adornaba su rostro, era obvio que jugaba con ellos en más de una forma.

—Esto no va a terminar bien —mencionó Kikumaru mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Syusuke no podía estar más de acuerdo con él.

Si bien esperaban un final brusco, éste llegó más rápido de lo que creían, al lanzar Kirihara un remate justo en la cara de uno de sus oponentes. El pobre terminó en el suelo, con las manos cubriéndole el rostro mientras su compañero le gritaba si se encontraba bien.

—Ni siquiera sirven como calentamiento —habló, posicionando su raqueta en el hombro, la mano libre en su cintura y alzando levemente el mentón, dando una impresión imponente.

—Ese chico nunca cambia — apuntó Fuji. Por la forma en que lo dijo, Eiji no supo si tomárselo como un juicio positivo, negativo o un mero comentario sin intención.

Fuji, por su parte, no necesitaba que su hermana mayor estuviese presente para poder predecir lo que pasaría a partir de ahora. El contrincante al que no le habían partido "eso llamado cara" de un pelotazo, le reclamaría a Kirihara por esa jugada. En seguida, éste contestaría de forma bastante insolente. Y entonces Eiji diría algo —probablemente superfluo— que haría que los participantes del conflicto notaran su presencia, por lo que le tocaría correspondería decir algo para apaciguar los ánimos. Luego la pareja perdedora se marcharía en busca de primeros auxilios para el afectado.

Toda aquella escena no tardó ni dos minutos en hacerse realidad. A lo mejor él también tenía el don de la adivinación.

—**¡**Qué par de maricas! —bufó Kirihara al verlos marchar.

—No lo entiendo —le dijo Eiji a Fuji mientras señalaba a Kirihara —¡¿Cómo diablos nunca lo expulsan de los partidos?! ¿Acaso hay alguna regla sobre ataques permitidos que aún deba conocer?

Syusuke ignoró a su compañero y le echó una mirada al pequeño demonio de la Rikkai. ¡Vaya que causaba problemas! Lo curioso es que eso era lo que lo hacía excepcional.

Kirihara se mostró un poco incómodo ante la mirada del castaño, pero se la sostuvo, desafiante.

—Es extraño verte aquí, Kirihara —le habló suavemente.

Kirihara le contestó con un gruñido y desvió su rostro bruscamente a un lado.

—Me invitaron —fue su escueta contestación.

—¿Tú también recibiste un mensaje?

—¿Ah?

Kirihara tardó unos segundos en reaccionar.

—¿Tú también? — respondió con la misma pregunta. Al obtener un afirmativo de parte de Fuji, se fijó en Eiji, quien negó con la cabeza.

—Yo sólo vine de animador.

Una sonrisa torcida se formó en los labios de Kirihara.

—Fuji, ¿quieres jugar conmigo?

—Me encantaría jugar contigo —respondió abriendo los ojos por un fugaz instante, mostrando una sonrisa sagaz —. Pero me temo que no es el momento adecuado. Deberíamos esperar a nuestro anfitrión.

La sonrisa torcida de Kirihara hizo sus maletas y se marchó en un avión a Inglaterra. Una expresión descolocada tomó su lugar. ¡Por dios! Esas palabras habían sonado demasiado mal. Y el que Fuji hubiese dejado ver sus ojos azules, aunque fuera por un instante, no ayudó.

—¿Que-qué quieres decir, eh? —balbuceó como pudo.

—¿No lo entiendes, Kirihara? —Eiji caminó hacia él, poniendo una mano en su hombro antes de continuar —Lo que Fuji te quiere decir, es que te patearía el cu…

—¿Lo ves? Como supuse, otras personas también fueron invitadas —una voz procedente de las escaleras, hizo que Eiji callara.

—¡Pero si te lo acabo de decir! —otra le respondió, con cierta ofuscación.

Los tres presentes se fijaron en el inesperado dúo que acababan de subir las escaleras. Mizuki y Oshitari, ambos con los uniformes de sus respectivas escuelas.

Mizuki llevaba su raqueta en su respectiva bolsa, mientras que Oshitari ninguna. Lo que sí tenía —al igual que el primero— era su móvil en la mano, pues acababan de mostrarse sus respectivas invitaciones.

Eiji, con un tono socarrón, no dudó en acercarse a Fuji y susurrarle al oído un comentario acerca del teléfono de Mizuki:

—Es lila, ¿podría ser más afeminado? -decía entre risas.

Syusuke y Eiji caminaron para encontrarse con ellos. Kirihara se quedo atrás, aún aturdido por las palabras del genio de Seigaku.

—¿Tú también? —Fuji lanzó las primeras palabras.

—Así es —respondió Oshitari, escudriñando con su mirada los alrededores.

Podía escuchar el sonido de las pelotas proveniente de las canchas vecinas, pero aparte de ellos, no había nadie más en donde estaban.

—Esto es una grata coincidencia, Fuji —Mizuki se dejó escuchar mientras se interponía entre Oshitari y Syusuke.

Eiji pensó que sólo le faltaba menear una cola para demostrar más satisfacción que la que ya expresaba en su cara.

—Fuji, Que me dices si…

Mizuki tuvo que interrumpirse al ver al señor Fuji largarse junto a Kirihara. Una serie de innombrables e increíblemente complicadas groserías se le vinieron a la mente. Eso y la idea de que experimentaba un deja vú.

—En fin, toca esperar —habló Eiji, colocando las manos tras su cabeza y caminando a sentarse en las bancas.

—Entonces, Oshitari… —Mizuki decidió platicar con la única persona, aparte de Fuji, que podía parecerle más que atrayente—. ¿Has leído algún libro últimamente?

Oshitari suspiró hondamente. Había recibido su invitación justo antes de recibir otro mensaje de Gakuto. Luego de los primeros veinte, lo perdían su encanto. Después de leer, le envío un último de su compañero y se puso en camino al punto de encuentro. Nunca podría comprender como su amigo se las arreglaba para enviar tantos mensajes en tan poco tiempo. Durante unos momentos pensó que esa invitación, bien podría haberla enviado su amigo acrobático. Pero al rato tuvo que deshacerse de esa idea, al encontrarse con Mizuki. Su compañero de dobles jamás invitaría a un chico como ése a nada.

—"¿Se le acabarán las baterías antes de llegar o tendré que escucharlo todo el camino?" — Oshitari recordaba haber pensando eso luego de los primeros cinco minutos caminando junto al _manager_ de St. Rudolph. Aunque si debía ser honesto, su charla no era desagradable, sólo muy… abundante.

—Novelas románticas —fue finalmente su respuesta, acompañándola con una pequeña sonrisa muy a su estilo.

* * *

—¡Agh, me voy a casa! —exclamó Kirihara, poniéndose de pie, harto de esperar.

Del sol ya quedaban únicamente tenues rayos que teñían las nubes y las canchas habían sido ocupadas por diversas personas en todo el rato que llevaban ahí sentados.

—¿Crees que habrá sido alguna broma? —.le pregunto Eiji a Fuji.

—Es posible —fue su respuesta.

—Me parece que nuestro anfitrión decidió no venir —dijo Oshitari para proceder a ponerse de pie.

—¡Vaya pérdida de tiempo! —musitó Mizuki, quien descansaba a su lado, cruzado de piernas.

—Maldito Niou — masculló Kirihara, lo suficientemente alto para ser escuchado. Al haber obtenido la atención del resto de los invitados, prosiguió—: Ha estado reinventando clásicos —explicó muy resumidamente. Daba por sentado que el público presente entendería el asunto. Después de todo, racionalizaba, conocían a su superior.

—¿Qué? —Eiji no se había enterado de nada. Y no era el único. Los demás lucían igual de confundidos.

—Bromas —dijo Kirihara, como si fuera obvio.

Los chicos siguieron estando tan informados como antes. Todos, excepto Fuji y Oshitari. Inmediatamente relacionaron las frases y dedujeron el punto al cual Kirihara quería llevarlos. Niou estaba jugando bromas clásicas y según afirmaba el chico de la Rikkai-dai, habían sido víctimas de una de ellas.

Mizuki parecía tener sus dudas aún, y Eiji lucía totalmente despistado. Pero tampoco era que eso fuese realmente importante, no, lo importante era otro asunto.

—¿Entonces nadie va a venir? —cuestionó Eiji, decepcionado— ¡Agh, qué estafa!

Esperen, ¿y si vino antes que nosotros, se cansó de esperar y se fue? —volteó rápidamente a ver a su compañero de curso— ¿Lo ves? ¡Te dije que no debíamos parar en esa cafetería!

Eiji fue ignorado.

—Está anocheciendo —indicó Fuji, mientras miraba el naranja que empezaba a mezclarse con el azul del cielo. Una vista maravillosa.

—Supongo que sería mejor irnos —mencionó Oshitari, un poco molesto.

Antes de que pudieran moverse de sus posiciones o decir alguna palabra más, el estómago de Kirihara le hizo saber a su dueño que debían ajustar cuentas. El muchacho se colocó una mano encima de éste por instinto.

—Eso me recuerda —Eiji miró a Syusuke cual niño malcomido a su madre —Muero de hambre.

Syusuke abrió la boca para sugerir algo, pero el rugido que lanzó el estómago de Oshitari le hizo girarse a verle. Supo que fue su estomago quien "habló" por la mirada confusa que se le dibujó al chico en el rostro.

Oshitari ajustó sus gafas sin necesidad y desvío la mirada a un lado tratando de lucir normal. En términos coloquiales y no propios suyos, estaba malditamente hambriento. No había comido nada al mediodía y las prácticas le habían devastado.

Y lo peor que puede pasar al alguien casi famélico, es que alguien más diga que está en las mismas condiciones.

—Podemos ir a comer sushi —mencionó Syusuke, volviendo a fijarse en Eiji.

Al pelirrojo se le iluminó la cara ante la sugerencia. Era justo lo que quería escuchar.

—¡Ni hablar, vamos! —Eiji gritó eso último, luego de voltearse a ver a los otros tres.

Estos lucieron un poco sorprendidos ante la invitación.

—¿Pagas por mí? —quiso saber Kirihara.

Eiji entrecerró los ojos, mirándolo fijamente. Otro más que quería dañar su economía. Podía ganar ésta, ya había aprendido lo suficiente con Ryoma y Momoshiro. No era tonto. Su billetera no se vería seriamente lastimado por algún oportunista, de nuevo.

—Mitad y mitad.

—Entonces voy — Aceptó con una sonrisa que dejaba ver cada una de sus piezas dentales. No planeaba pagar ni un centavo.

—Me parece una buena idea —aceptó Mizuki de entrada. Había salido a recaudar datos, y eso iba a hacer. ¿Una salida con un grupo distintivo de deportistas de diferentes escuelas? No podía dejar escapar semejante oportunidad, jamás lo haría.

—Lo siento, no puedo ir —Oshitari fue la nota discordante—. Tengo algo importante de que ocuparme.

—¿Eh? —Eiji lucía alarmado —¿Algo más importante que una salida como ésta?

—Sí —respondió quedamente.

—"Oye, por lo menos finge pensarlo antes de contestar" —pensó Eiji dentro de sí, aunque prefirió no decirlo en voz alta para no perder el hilo del tema— Vamos, ¡será divertido!

—Lo siento, debo llegar al hospital.

—¿Hospital? —preguntó Eiji, sorprendido. Al parecer sí era algo importante.

—Me dejan observar —explicó brevemente.

—Es cierto —habló Fuji, mientras llevaba un dedo a su mejilla y levantaba la vista un poco —Oshitari es hijo de un doctor. Y planea seguir la profesión de su padre.

—Así es —el genio del Hyotei lucía complacido al ver como Fuji conocía lo suficiente de él y su familia. —Me dejan ver algunos casos que…

Las facciones del rostro de Oshitari pasaron de "tipo genial" a "tipo cabreado" en el corto lapso de tiempo que le tomó girar su cabeza a su derecha.

—¡Kikumaru, suelta mi brazo, dije que no!

Éste hizo un puchero en respuesta. Había intentado halar a Oshitari del brazo mientras estaba distraído para así hacerle caminar hasta el local de sushi "oficial" del equipo Seigaku. Esa técnica funcionaba con sus hermanos mayores, era increíble que Oshitari fuese inmune a ésta. A lo mejor si usaba los ojitos de cachorro… como en la tele.

—Vamos —suplicó —sólo unos veinte minutos.

—¡No!

* * *

—Papá está entregando unos pedidos importantes, así que yo los atenderé hoy —Kawamura hizo una reverencia desde su lugar a sus recién llegados clientes, que yacían sentados frente a la barra que los separaba. Había pocas personas aparte de ellos, y ya estaban por retirarse.

—Muchas gracias, Kawamura —le respondió Fuji con esa sonrisa que sólo sus compañeros cercanos recibían.

—Es increíble nuestro parecido físico, ¿No crees, Kirihara? —comentó Mizuki, observando al aludido que se encontraba a un asiento de distancia, con expresión soñadora.

—¿Parecido? Tienes que estar bromeando —respondió el chico, mirándolo fijamente. Tratando de ver si no se estaba equivocando.

—Pues la verdad, se parecen —indicó Eiji.

—Creía que eran hermanos —confesó Kawamura, para luego sonreír con pena ante la expresión de desconcierto de Kirihara.

—En el campamento Sembatsu… —rememoró Oshitari —, a veces ni podía diferenciarlos.

—Kirihara tiene buen aspecto —dijo Syusuke, aportando un comentario que nadie supo entender del todo: ¿Halagaba a Kirihara o insultaba a Mizuki?

Kirihara de pronto sintió que sí, que tenían ciertas semejanzas. Un poco deprimente el asunto.

Mizuki, que decidió tomárselo por la segunda vía, cerró los ojos unos segundos, respiró profundo y optó por cortar por lo sano.

—Cambiando de tema…

Oshitari suspiró. Vaya que había caído redondo en las redes de Eiji. Era del tipo que podía lidiar con mentes como la de Fuji, Inui e incluso Tezuka. Pero se mostraba confundido —si no es que frustrado— ante mentalidades enérgicas estilo Kikumaru y Gakuto. Ah, y las personas con demasiada autoestima tales como Atobe y Mizuki eran de un nivel más que superior.

—¿Crees que haremos algo más que comer como cerdos? —le había preguntado este último, en voz baja, en el camino hacia el puesto.

—Yo no contaría con ello —había sido su respuesta en medio de un susurro. Y es que Eiji no paraba de hablar de las increíbles cosas que había probado allí.

Ahora estaba en ese sitio, cuando debería estar en el hospital. Pero bueno, tampoco es que fuese algo tan malo, sólo tendría que reorganizar su agenda. Y por lo pronto, evitar que Eiji centrara su atención en él de nuevo.

—Oye, Oshitari…

Muy tarde. ¿En serio se había sentado entre Kikumaru y Mizuki? ¿Acaso había dejado su sentido común en los vestuarios del club aquel día?

—"Estoy ignorándote, déjame en paz" —pensó sin moverse, deseando que el pelirrojo hiciese realidad su pensamiento.

—He estado pensando…

—"Felicitaciones, sabía que algún día lo lograrías. Ahora largo." —Oshitari seguía sin contestar, ni siquiera lo miraba. Prefería atravesar a Kawamura con la mirada, quien estaba muy ocupado comentándole el menú a Kirihara como para notarlo. El chico lucia animado, aunque quizás era más por el hecho de que podría comer todo lo que quisiese e irse sin pagar que por el menú.

—¿Sabes qué sería bueno para animarnos? ¿Lo sabes?

—"¿En serio debo contestar una retórica?" —armándose de la paciencia que aún le quedaba para con Kikumaru, se giró a hacerle frente. Creyó haber oído a Mizuki reírse en voz muy baja, pero no podía asegurarlo.

—¿Qué?

—¡Un karaoke improvisado! —lanzó por todo lo alto. Luego miró a Oshitari con una mirada que hizo a éste tragar duramente.

—"¡Que alguien me ayude!" —fue su primer pensamiento. Luego decidió lanzar todo al demonio y dejarse llevar. Obviamente no podía luchar contra Eiji, no de esa forma.

En poco tiempo, Mizuki parecía haber recordado su gusto por enrollar un mechón de pelo en sus dedos y Kirihara reía en voz alta por el dúo frente a ellos. Si, frente a ellos. Eiji había considerado que debía mostrarles su talento como cantante y por supuesto, era mejor tener cierta distancia de su público —como todo buen artista que se precie— y había pasado al otro lado de la barra. Había tomado un pescado como micrófono y se dedicaba cantar haciendo copia de los movimientos de sus cantantes favoritos de J-pop. Oshitari se limitaba a estar de pie a su izquierda, sin moverse, cantar lo mejor que podía y de vez en cuando agacharse para evitar los inconscientes intentos de Eiji por encajarle un manotazo en la cara. Vaya que se le hizo larga la canción.

Y claro, ahora Kawamura también era un oyente, y no podía dejar de reír ante semejante espectáculo. Por supuesto, debía detener el espectáculo cada cierto tiempo para atender a algún cliente —que por alguna razón desconocida pedía la comida para llevar— lo que hacía que la canción se alargase aún más, para horror de la dignidad de Oshitari.

Luego de eso — un misterio para el pelirrojo; Oshitari se negó a cantar otra y nadie quiso sustituirlo—, Kirihara retó a Eiji a una competencia de comer wasabi. Éste aceptó, aunque un tanto dudoso. Resultado: Fuji ganó, y ni siquiera participaba de forma oficial.

A Syusuke se le ocurrió una competencia de preparar sushi. Pero tanto él como Kawamura fueron excluidos de ésta. Al primero por su pésimo gusto culinario y al segundo por ser experto.

Oshitari se ofreció a participar, sin quejarse. Era eso o seguir confundiéndose ante los consejos de Mizuki para su cabello. Sí, se preocupaba por su apariencia, pero "sedoso y manejable" no eran palabras que podría usar ni en mil años.

Eiji y Kirihara, luego de casi reventarse de agua, también se ofrecieron a participar. Y Mizuki, al quedarse sin compañero de plática, se ofreció de juez.

Kawamura dudaba de esa competencia, por el tema de los cuchillos, entre otras cosas, pero Syusuke lo convenció. Después de todo, él estaba ahí para supervisarlos. No habría problema mayor alguno.

Duraron quince minutos —el tiempo límite— preparando sus platillos y haciendo sudar frío a Kawamura. Y es que no era necesario cortarse —y lanzar palabrotas que en su vida nunca había oído— como lo había hecho Kirihara. Tampoco quemarse con la plancha, como le había pasado a Oshitari, quien a pesar de su reputación de genio, la mejor idea que tuvo fue llevar sus dedos afectados a su boca, quemándose también la lengua —aunque en su defensa, le había ido bien con el pez—. El que mejor lo hizo fue Eiji, quien ya había alardeado al comienzo de la competencia, que una de sus especialidades era cocinar.

Syusuke, por su parte, tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción enorme, demasiado, asustaba. A tal grado que Mizuki tomó nota mental de no acercársele demasiado cuando la tuviese, de ese momento en adelante. A pesar del buen ánimo en que estaban, Syusuke se negaba a reparar en su existencia. No le había hablado, al menos no directamente. Vaya que podía guardar rencor. Sí, casi destruye el futuro deportivo de su hermano menor, pero tampoco era para tanto.

Mizuki probó los platillos uno por uno. Y el único al que le dio más de un bocado, fue al de Eiji. Por lo que, sin lugar a dudas, fue el ganador.

—Gracias, gracias. Quiero agradecer al juez por votar por mí, y especialmente a mis contrincantes por cocinar tan del asco, ni que lo hicieran a propósito —Eiji dio su discurso de triunfo con verdaderas ganas de picar a sus rivales—. Y como sé que no pude haber ganado sin ustedes, podrán verme comer mi premio… emh, ¿Cuál es mi premio?

—Lo que quieras comer —dijo Kawamura sonriente.

—Bueno, soy un chico de gustos sencillos… ¿ Makizush o Nigirizushi? Oigan perdedores, ¿ustedes que opinan?

Ninguno le respondió con palabras. Kirihara fue el único que le respondió con un gesto; mostrándole el dedo medio de ambas manos.

—¡Mal perdedor! —le gritó Eiji al instante—. Kawamura, ¡dame lo mejor que tengas en el menú, viejo!

Momentos más tarde, Eiji disfrutaba de su premio mientras que para los demás, hubo distintos premios de consolación.

Luego vino lo que hizo que Kikumaru sufriera un ataque de depresión: la cuenta.

—¿De qué sirvió ganar si al final yo tengo que pagar? —murmuraba al momento de decirle adiós a su efectivo, con las burlas de Kirihara como música de fondo. Kawamura miraba al pelirrojo con una sonrisa cargada de pena por su situación.

—¿Estás bien? —se oyó a Oshitari preguntando a Mizuki.

—Sí, solo un mareo repentino.

-¡Tu comida le enfermó! –Eiji y Akaya se acusaron al mismo tiempo, señalándose con el dedo.

Takashi también se sentía un poco mareado, pero eso se lo adjudicaba al estrés obtenido de verlos manejar objetos filosos.

Oyeron el ruido de un vehículo estacionarse frente al negocio.

—¡Papá! —Kawamura sonrió unos segundos antes de borrar su sonrisa, sustituyéndola por una expresión de malestar. Se fue hacia adelante, y si no hubiera sido porque logró apoyarse en la barra con sus manos, se hubiese dado un mal golpe.

Fuji, a quien esto no le había pasado desapercibido, ni siquiera pudo hablar sobre el incidente. Estaba ocupando todas sus fuerzas en no caer. Las piernas le temblaban, todo su cuerpo lo hacía. Vio a Eiji irse encima de Kirihara, yendo ambos a parar al piso.

Mizuki se había desplomado en algún momento y Oshitari se agarraba lastimosamente del borde de una silla antes de ser derrotado por aquel enemigo invisible.

Syusuke Fuji sintió sus piernas flaquear, y terminó cayendo sobre su espalda.

Kawamura logró levantar la cabeza a duras penas. Al ver el escenario, intento llegar hasta sus compañeros. Pero no avanzo más de unos pasos antes de desplomarse contra el suelo.

**Notas finales:**

1.-No recuerdo dónde ni cuándo, pero creo haber visto partes donde Oshitari perdía su "cool mode" en situaciones similares (en la saga sembatsu de anime, croe). Ni idea si he acertado o si he cometido un poco de OOC justificándolo con Eiji xD (hey, si fue así, al menos fue del legal).

2.- ¿Soy la única que ve parecido entre Kirihara y Mizuki? Joder, cómo obligué a Oshitari a decir: en el campamento Sembatsu (anime) me parecían idénticos. Ya les pondré unas imágenes de eso.

3.-El próximo capítulo empieza todo :D ¡Ya quiero matar!

4.-Fue divertido hacer la partecita de la fiesta. Aunque no sé qué tan bien me quedó, en fin…

5-Kawamura fue el ultimo en caer (cosa que no estaba planeada al comienzo) por un comentario de mi beta: Los de complexión mas fuerte, tienen mas resistencia. Pues eso.

**Y eso es todo. Capitulo I, listo. **


	3. Es Un Juego

**Y continuamos donde nos quedamos. Me ha alegrado mucho saber que no soy la única que gusta de un poco del horror y todo eso. **

**Y por otra parte, veo que somos varias las que vemos la igualdad entre Mizuki y Kirihara xDDDDDD Habrá que hacer pruebas de paternidad en una de las dos casas.**

**Es un juego**

Fuji abrió los ojos sólo para cubrirlos con el dorso de su mano ante la luz cegadora de las lámparas del techo.

Se sentía mareado, desorientado por completo. Una vez que sus sentidos se acostumbraron a la luz, miró a su alrededor mientras se ponía de pie con expresión confundida. Un quejido a su espalda le hizo voltearse. Oshitari, Yuushi, yacía sentado en el suelo, con sus lentes en una mano y la que tenía libre sujetándose la cabeza. Le miró detenidamente antes de hablarle. No estando seguro de si lo que veía era cierto o una mera ilusión óptica gracias a su estado.

—Que…donde… —decía el chico desorientado.

—Oshitari —llamó Fuji, sorprendiéndose de lo débil que salio su voz. Abrió sus ojos antes de continuar—. ¿Qué tienes?…

—Mi cabeza da mil vueltas —le interrumpió mientras se ponía sus lentes—. ¿Qué ha pasado? Donde… —Oshitari enmudeció al momento de fijarse en el castaño.

—No, me refería a que tienes en tu camisa —dijo Syusuke, señalándole —Está manchada. Parece…

—¿Sangre? — habló Yuushi con tono incrédulo. Hasta ajustó sus lentes por si no había visto bien.

Al ver este gesto, Fuji se miró a sí mismo. Si antes había estado sorprendido, acababa de superar ese nivel. Miró su propia camisa, hasta la estiró con sus manos para fijarse mejor. Había manchas carmesí por todas partes, igual que como las tenía el otro joven. Pero eso no fue lo único que notó, la camiseta no era la de su escuela; faltaba el logo de ella. Además de que esta que llevaba puesta, tenía mangas largas.

—¿Esto es alguna especie de broma pesada? —preguntó Oshitari, quien seguía viendo las manchas, revisando hasta donde llegaban estas. El también llevaba puesta una prenda de vestir que definitivamente no era del Hyotei.

—Creo que si —habló Fuji, ya superada la sorpresa inicial. Volvió a cerrar sus ojos antes de dirigirse nuevamente a su compañero—: Seguramente los demás también estarán por aquí.

Antes de continuar, ambos le dieron una mirada rápida al lugar donde se hallaban: Era una habitación espaciosa, cuadrada. Con solo dos puertas en cada extremo de la pared que estaba frente a ellos. En la del fondo a la izquierda, dos espejos. Uno de ellos estaba roto, y solo quedaban unos pedazos pegados donde debían estar. La pared detrás suyo no tenía nada, aunque en el suelo había una especie de alcantarillado que cruzaba toda la habitación, hasta terminar justo en medio de las dos puertas frente a ellos.

El lugar debía tener tiempo abandonado. La suciedad se notaba demasiado, y el olor a viejo podría inundar hasta los sentidos mas embotados. Y el techo… bueno, no era techo propiamente dicho, más bien lámparas emitidoras de una fuerte luz blanca y los conductos del acondicionador de aire.

En pocas palabras, una habitación medio desmantelada, sucia y fea.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo —expresó finalmente Oshitari. Empezó a dirigirse hacia la puerta de la esquina a la izquierda, cuando la otra hizo ruidos que advertían que alguien trataba de forzarla.

Fuji se dirigió hacia ella.

—¿Eiji? — indagó mientras estiraba la mano para tomar el agarradero de la puerta. Tiro de ella, sólo para descubrir que no podía abrirla. Abrió sus ojos ante esto por unos segundos antes de girarse a ver a Oshitari, quién le informó de inmediato que la otra puerta estaba en iguales condiciones.

Fue entonces cuando notó la caja justo al lado de la puerta. En ella lucía caja, donde indicada el estado de la puerta: "Close" escrito en letras rojas. Bajo estas, había una especie de lector, muy parecido al que se usaba en los supermercados para saber los precios de los productos.

—¿Eiji, eres tú? — volvió a preguntar el castaño.

—¿Fuji? —se oyó del otro lado de la puerta. Luego se escuchó un "Bip" dos veces y la caja cambio a un "Open" verde. La puerta cedió. Tuvieron que alejarse unos pasos al verla venir hacia ellos.

Ante los dos jóvenes, se mostró un Mizuki Hajime con la perplejidad reinando en su cara. Hubo un incomodo silencio durante unos momentos.

—¿Que está pasando? —fue lo primero que dijo a ambos.

—Bueno, no estamos seguros, pero… —Oshitari fue quien se dignó en responder—. Creo que nos están jugando una broma.

—¿Una broma? —repitió incrédulo—. ¿Cómo es posible?

Oshitari se fijo en lo que había detrás de Mizuki: Un corredor que se perdía en la completa oscuridad.

—También puede que nos hayan secuestrado o quizás nos hayan asaltado y nos hayan dejado abandonados aquí.

Oshitari se sobresaltó ante las palabras de Fuji. ¿En que momento había saltado de "Broma pesada" a "Robo y homicidio"?

—Si me permites… —Fuji, por primera vez en todo el día -no contaban las palabras anteriores, estaba mirando a Yuushi-, le dirigió la palabra a Mizuki. Aunque fue tan solo para que se quitase de su camino. Este, agarrado fuera de base, se movió automáticamente hacia dentro. Por lo que Syusuke pudo salir.

—¿A dónde va? —le preguntó a Oshitari

—A buscar a sus amigos —Oshitari miró a Mizuki con el seño fruncido —¿Cómo abriste la puerta?

—¿Disculpa? —el chico le miró, confuso—. Pensé que fueron ustedes los que me abrieron la puerta.

Al ver el rostro del joven de anteojos profesar total negación ante la idea, intentó responder la pregunta lanzada por este.

—No solo sé, solo toqué por todos lados buscando un manubrio o algo así… dios, mi cabeza —habló Mizuki, mientras masajeaba sus sienes con sus manos.

—Alguien debió habernos drogado —le dijo Oshitari serio—. Mejor llamo a… —enmudeció al momento de entrar la mano en su bolsillo y no encontrar su móvil.

—Tampoco tengo el mío —fue lo que les dijo Fuji, que no se había alejado lo suficiente como para no escuchar. Lo cual resulto extraño para los otros dos, con las prisas que llevaba.

Mizuki observó a Oshitari con incredulidad y pánico mezclado en su cara.

—Les han robado…¿Y aun así pensaron que se trataba de una broma?

—Aunque no lo creas, no estoy en mis mejores condiciones. Siento que mi cabeza pesa una tonelada. Seguro Fuji se siente igual, así que tendrás que perdonarnos por las ideas ingenuas.

Mizuki lanzó un suspiro de exasperación mientras iba hacia el fondo de la habitación. Oshitari le dedicó una mirada molesta, luego volvió a mirar al pasillo. El deseo de ir tras Fuji, que ahora si se había ido, nació dentro de él.

—¿Qué se supone que es esto? —lanzó Mizuki asqueado — ¿Algún tipo de pintura? ¿Sangre? ¡Que asco! —se hubiese quitado lo que llevaba puesto, si no fuese porque no había nada con que sustituirlo.

Oshitari suspiró. El manager de St. Rudolph también llevaba una camisa de mangas largas. Y al igual que el, tampoco estaba su corbata. Lo había notado desde que lo vio, pero no vio nada bueno en decírselo.

Otra vez se oyó una puerta sonando. Esta vez se oía como si alguien se estrellaba contra ella. Era un ruido algo relativamente suave, pero ambos chicos podían oírlo bastante bien. Venia de la puerta aun cerrada.

Bum...bum… sonaba con cierto tiempo de pausa entre los golpes.

Mizuki y Oshitari se miraron. El primero lucía dudoso, el segundo totalmente en guardia.

Se acercaron a la puerta lentamente. Los sonidos persistían.

—¿Hay—hay alguien ahí? —preguntó Mizuki, quien había dejado por motivos de seguridad personal, que Oshitari se acercase mas a la puerta que él.

—Menuda pregunta… —señaló Oshitari.

Mizuki le miró con saña.

—¡He tenido un mal día, déjame en paz!

—¿Mizuki? ¿Mizuki, eres tú?

Ambos se sobresaltaron, reconocieron la voz.

—¡Kikumaru! —llamó Oshitari—. ¿Estás bien?

—¡Define bien, viejo! —fue la respuesta —¡Está oscuro aquí! ¿Acaso es algún tipo de broma para celebrar mi fiesta de cumpleaños?

—Tu cumpleaños es en tres meses, Kikumaru —respondió Mizuki con algo de mal humor. Se sabía de memoria todos los cumpleaños de cada jugador títular del circuito escolar.

—¿Alguna idea para sacarlo de ahí? —le dijo Oshitari a su acompañante.

—Ninguna. No, espera… —Mizuki se acerco más a la puerta, específicamente a la pequeña caja donde indicaba el estado de esta.

—Toqué algo como esto cuando la otra se abrió, estoy seguro —dijo Mizuki, volviendo a hacerlo. Nada pasó.

—¿Hola? ¿Siguen ahí? —la voz de Kikumaru se dejó oír nuevamente—. ¡Hace calor aquí!

—Estamos tratando de sacarte —le dijo Oshitari, acercándose al otro joven —Estás seguro que… ¿Qué es eso en tu mano? —señaló

—¿Mi que? —Mizuki se observó la mano señalada y un rictus de asco apareció en sus labios. Un código de barras estaba impreso en el dorso de su mano derecha.

—¿Un tatuaje? No lo había notado antes —habló Oshitari mirando al otro joven.

—Yo jamás me haría un tatuaje —declaró indignado —Si en verdad esto es algún tipo de broma de mal gusto, no le veo la gracia.

Oshitari ignoró el último comentario. No se iba molestar en recordarle su duda ante esa idea apenas hacía unos minutos. Mejor pasaba a probar una cosa.

—Intenta usar tu mano —le indicó

—¿Cómo? —Mizuki parecía no entender.

—Dijiste que tocaste algo como esto, ¿no? Piénsalo, esto parece ser algún tipo de lector de códigos. Es probable que al tocar el de la otra puerta, leyera el código de tu mano y por eso se abrió.

—Entiendo —dijo Mizuki mirando su mano y luego llevándola al lector—. Es cómo una llave.

Se escucho un "Bip". Intentaron abrir la puerta halando y empujando el asa. Nada pasó.

—…¿Y ahora que? —preguntó Oshitari

—Tú eres el prodigio, tú dirás —Entonces Mizuki le observó las manos—. ¿No tienes tú también uno de estos códigos?

Yuushi rápidamente se miró las manos para verificar.

—…No —dijo con sorpresa—. No en el dorso de mi mano —completó.

Oshitari también tenía un código, pero el suyo estaba en su muñeca, medio tapado por la manga de la camiseta.

—Chicos, no es que tenga prisa pero…¿Pueden sacarme ya de aquí? —Habló Eiji nuevamente.

—Veamos… —Oshitari retrajo la manga de su camisa y colocó su muñeca en posición para que el lector de la puerta pudiese leer el código. Se oyeron dos "Bip" y el letrero del descifrador cambió a "Open".

Mizuki apenas abrió la puerta un cuarto de su capacidad, y Kikumaru entró a la habitación cómo salido de una estampida.

—De nada —dijo dejando la puerta a medias.

—¿Qué esta pasando? — Preguntó Eiji apenas volteó a verlos—. ¿Cómo es que llegamos aquí? ¿Y porque parece que estaban en una guerra de pintura, chicos? —cuestionó mientras los señalaba.

—Lo mismo va para ti — le respondió Oshitari.

Eiji se fijó en su vestimenta, y lanzó un grito de sorpresa. Comenzó a hacer preguntas que nadie se molestó en contestar —¿Por qué se sentía enfermo? ¿Por qué tenia "eso" puesto encima? Y así hasta el hartazgo—, al menos no hasta que lanzó una que si podían responder.

—¿Dónde están los demás? —cuestionó mientras se fijaba en la nueva habitación. Empezaba a preferir la oscura y tenebrosa en donde había estado encerrado antes. No era tan malo no poder ver, después de todo.

—Fuji ha… —Oshitari empezó a hablar, pero no pudo terminar.

—¿Fuji?, ¿vieron a Fuji? —interrumpió el pelirrojo.

—Ha salido por la otra puerta— continuó—. Quería buscar a los demás.

Eiji se acercó a la puerta mencionada. El ver la oscuridad que se tragaba el pasillo no le hizo ninguna gracia.

—¡¿Y lo dejaron ir solo?!

Mizuki se encogió de hombros, con una sonrisa despreocupada aflorando en sus labios.

—¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasarle?

Eiji lanzó una exclamación de exasperación y salió por la puerta abierta. Se detuvo de golpe al ver lo nada agradable que era salir al pasillo. Tuvo que devolverse unos pasos y respirar hondo antes de pensar en volver a salir. Pensar, que no era lo mismo que volver a salir.

—Ninguno de nosotros está pensando bien lo que dice —Oshitari no tenía intención de defender a Mizuki, solo decía lo que pensaba—. En cuanto a Fuji, yo iré a buscarlo.

Kikumaru, que ya estaba a punto de atravesar el umbral nuevamente, en contra de todo lo que le dictaba su sentido común, se devolvió rápidamente, mientras el chico de pelo azul se acercaba.

—¡Muchas gracias! — le dijo sonriendo—. Mira que no estaba emocionado por tener ir yo.

—Sólo por precaución —le dijo Mizuki acercándose—. Cerraré la puerta luego de que salgas.

—¿Precaución o cobardía? —inquirió Eiji, mordaz.

Oshitari no dijo nada. Kikumaru había hablado por él. Salió por la puerta y antes de que pudiese adentrarse en la zona donde la luz proveniente de la habitación no llegaba, la oscuridad lo envolvió. Mizuki había cerrado la puerta.

————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Eiji no podía dejar de mirar a su acompañante de reojo. El tipo estaba sentado en el suelo, viendo con recelo la puerta de tanto en tanto. Y cuando no veía hacia la puerta, enfocaba su mirada el piso. Sus manos se mantenían en constante frotamiento, como si quisiera limpiárselas de alguna suciedad invisible.

—¿Qué haces? —le pregunto al fin, movido por la curiosidad. Esperaba que su compañero de cuarto captase el porqué de su pregunta, cosa que sucedió.

—¿No habrá algún lavamanos por ahí? —Respondió con otra pregunta antes de explicarse—. Las paredes están muy sucias, y yo palpé mucho antes de notar la puerta —se explicó, viéndolo a los ojos con una mirada que esperaba comprensión.

Kikumaru arqueó una ceja.

—Estamos en un lugar desconocido, sin tener idea de cómo llegamos aquí, ¿y tú te preocupas por tus manos? Amigo, eres demasiado gay —dijo, volteando el rostro y cruzándose de brazos.

Mizuki, indignado, abrió la boca para responder eso, pero se quedó con las ganas. Fuertes toques resonaron en la puerta por donde habían salido sus compañeros.

Miró a Eiji, indeciso si abrir o no. Este le devolvió la mirada, y tenía su misma expresión de duda. ¿Y si no eran ellos? Volvieron a tocar, más fuerte aun.

—¡Abran la maldita puerta! —se oyó del otro lado.

—Esa voz… —dijo Mizuki mientras se acercaba—. ¿Kirihara, eres tú?

—¡Ábreme de una vez!

Mizuki acercó el dorso de su mano al lector de códigos. Obedeció a su instinto de apartarse de la puerta apenas oyó el sonido que emitía al indicar que ya podía abrirse. Agradeció haberlo hecho, pues Kirihara, Akaya, estampo la puerta contra la pared y entro a la habitación hecho pura furia. Hajime murmuro un "de nada" al momento de hacerse aun lado para dejarlo pasar.

El sonido de pasos le hizo volver a mirar por donde había venido Akaya, viendo como Fuji y Oshitari venían juntos. Detrás de ellos, venía Kawamura. Pero el detalle que le hizo abrir la boca, fue el hecho de que ahora todo estaba iluminado. Adiós al pasillo tenebroso. Les miró, buscando una explicación.

—Los encontramos abajo —le respondió Oshitari—. Y en cuanto a la luz, también descubrimos una caja de swicth.

Mizuki observó el pasillo que antes había estado cubierto de tinieblas. Donde había despertado. Había una escalera a la izquierda, por donde habían subido sus compañeros.

—¿Abajo? —Eiji se acercó para unirse a la conversación

—Este es un complejo de dos niveles —le explicó Syusuke. Luego se preparó para lo que ya sabía que venia: Un Eiji eufórico por verle, lanzándosele encima y gritando lo preocupado que estaba.

—¡Maldito Niou! —lanzó Kirihara por todo lo alto, atrayendo la atención de los otros cinco. El chico se había dedicado a dar vueltas cual león enjaulado antes de lanzar su grito de ira.

—No sé cómo lo hizo, pero esto debe ser cosa suya. ¡El y sus malditos mensajes! —continuo

Fueron aquellas últimas palabras que hicieron que Oshitari cambiase de su expresión seria, a otra más estupefacta, para luego tomar una pensativa. A Fuji no le pasó desapercibido.

—El mensaje… —su voz salió como un susurro, pero dado al silencio que se había formado luego de los gritos de Kirihara, todos pudieron oírlo.

—Te invitamos a un juego, ve a las canchas callejeras. Por favor, no faltes —recitó Eiji, como si fuese un niño memorizando una lección.

—Ya veo…

—¿Es esa la salida? —preguntó Kawamura al ver la otra puerta semi-abierta.

—Es mi ex—prisión —señaló Kikumaru con desagrado—. Aunque tampoco es que la haya visto bien.

—Hay varias puertas abajo —expresó Fuji—. Pero están cerradas, por ahora.

Mizuki abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Oshitari se le adelantó.

—Las dejamos cerradas por seguridad. Ya le expliqué de las "llaves", a todos.

—¡Cuando le ponga las manos encima!... —continuaba Kirihara

—Al menos a todos los que quisieron escuchar —agregó el del pelo azul, fijando su vista en el más joven del grupo. Ya llevaba rato culpando y maldiciendo, ¿hasta cuando iba a seguir?

—¿Qué llaves? —cuestionó Kikumaru, frunciendo el seño—. No me digan que al final si es una tonta broma, ¡agh!

—¿Disculpa? —inquirió Mizuki enarcando las cejas, no pudiendo creer lo que escuchaba.

—¿Qué? Esto ya se estaba poniendo emocionante —se defendió Eiji—.Ahora, en serio, ¿Qué llaves?

Kawamura empezó a explicarle el asunto a su amigo lo mejor que podía.

Mizuki, ya cansado de oír groserías, se dispuso a calmar a Kirihara.

—Bueno, veamos de una vez que tiene esta habitación — lanzó el genio del Hyotei, dirigiéndose a esta.

—A lo mejor sea la salida — habló Fuji con un tono optimista.

Oshitari se había sorprendido internamente de lo rápido que el castaño había vuelto a actuar cómo de costumbre una vez encontró a los otros dos chicos. Sus ojos cerrados, su sonrisa y su tono de voz entre lo sereno y lo alegre. Melodioso mas bien.

Abrió la puerta en su totalidad, y entró a la habitación junto con Syusuke. La luz proveniente de la que acababan de abandonar no era suficientemente fuerte para darles una vista clara del lugar. Podía haber otra puerta en algún rincón del fondo y no se darían cuenta de ello hasta que dieran con el interruptor.

Un sonido de algo siendo pateado, se dejó escuchar. Oshitari se detuvo de golpe.

—No se que fue, pero me topé con algo —anunció mientras trataba con su mirada, encontrar dicho objeto, sin éxito.

—Descuida, ya encontré el interruptor — le habló Fuji, dándole uso de inmediato.

Oshitari llevó su mano a sus ojos por instinto, cubriéndolos de la luz repentina. Desvió el rostro aun lado, hacia donde estaba Fuji. En pocos segundos quitó su mano y miró al suelo. Entonces vio la cosa que había golpeado: Una raqueta de tenis.

Alzó su rostro nuevamente, y vio a Syusuke ir hacia el frente, pero decidió agacharse a tomar la raqueta. Al hacerlo, sintió humedad en el mango. Era una sensación desagradable. Y desprendía un fino aroma que ya conocía.

De pronto recordó el detalle de que la mayoría de los chicos habían llevado sus raquetas momentos antes del desvanecimiento.

—Fuji —llamo girándose a verlo—. Dime, ¿esto te pertene?…

La voz murió en su garganta al fijarse en que mantenía a Fuji, ahora que lo pensaba, tan silencioso. La raqueta se deslizó de su mano, volviendo al suelo.

Sentado en el suelo al fondo de la habitación, justo encima de un alcantarillado, vestido con su uniforme escolar, estaba Ryoma Echizen.

—dios mío —aquella frase escapó de sus labios en un susurro débil—. Se acercó corriendo, hasta pasar a Fuji y quedar a poca distancia del chico. Pero no se atrevió a tocarlo.

Echizen tenía sangre que había salido de su boca y se había resecado. Su camisa blanca estaba manchada del mismo liquido, habiendo un punto especialmente rojo en su estomago, donde seguro había recibido una herida mortal. Sus ojos semi-abiertos estaban opacados, dejando en claro la falta de vida en ellos.

Se armó de valor, y miró a Fuji. Este tenía sus ojos demasiado abiertos y sus pupilas se habían dilatado. Parecía una estatua se cera, a tal grado que Oshitari ni siquiera lo notaba respirar.

—Echizen… —fue la primera palabra del castaño, aun sin salir de su shock.

—Si en realidad fue ese Niouh, golpéalo por mí—. Eiji entraba a la habitación, hablando con Kirihara, siendo seguidos por los otros dos.

Oshitari, aun tenía suficiente claridad mental como para maldecir aquello. No debió ser así.

Kikumaru poseía una vista demasiado buena para la ocasión. Fue el primero en ver a Ryoma y el primero en notar lo que le había pasado. Lanzó un grito de horror, dando un paso al frente para luego paralizarse con el rostro desencajado.

Los demás, sobresaltados por semejante reacción, buscaron la causa mirando a Oshitari. Por lo que pudieron fijarse en que había más allá de este.

Yuushi desvió el rostro al suelo, por lo que no pudo ver las reacciones de los otros jóvenes.

Kawamura corrió hacia el frente, llamando a Echizen por su apellido una vez, y luego por su nombre de pila. Fue detenido por Fuji, quien recobro el sentido de la realidad una vez que la situación lo ameritaba.

Mizuki tenía la mandíbula desencajada. Y sus ojos mostraban incredulidad ante lo que veía. .

Kirihara apretó los dientes fuertemente, con sus ojos mostraban el terror en su estado más puro. Su rostro lucía demasiado pálido para su salud.

Mientras Kawamura acribillaba con preguntas a Fuji, Oshitari pensó nuevamente en las palabras de aquel pequeño mensaje que había leído antes de ponerse en marcha al encuentro:

"Te invitamos a un juego, ve a las canchas callejeras. Por favor, no faltes".

—Oh mierda —Kirihara cayó sobre su trasero, mientras que la expresión de Mizuki empezaba a pasar de incredulidad a miedo.

—Esto no es una broma — dijo, pareciendo hablar para sí.

—No lo es —habló Oshitari, con tono sombrío mientras miraba su mano. Aquello húmedo que había sentido al tocar la raqueta, aquello con ese fino olor que conocía tan bien, era sangre—. Es un juego.

**Continúa**

Cualquier comentario, recibido es.

Besos


	4. Vaya Farsa

Belu Saku me ha hech un fanart fantástico para este fanfic. Está en mi Livejournal bajo el link "fanart que me han hecho".

Capítulo dedicado a dos personas:

A **Konekow**, porque me hizo feliz con su comentario anterior (la parte de "ve mas allá de lo romantico fue una inyección de felicidad).

Y a **lintu asakura **porque sin querer le dije plagiadora cuando era a ELLA a la que estaban plagiando. Fue por un error de links, pensé que le hablaba a la ladrona (ups, se me safó) y no a la victima. Espero esto sea una buena presentación de cuanto siento el malentendido ^^U Y seguimos combatiendo tu caso, por cierto.

Así que **Konekow**, **Lintu,**y demás lectores claro, espero les guste.

**Capítulo III **

**Vaya Farsa**

Habían salid del salón y cerrado su puerta, hacia cosa de veinte minutos. Pero el tiempo se había convertido en un factor insignificante, luego de ver el cuerpo del mejor jugador del circuito escolar, ensangrentado e inerte, contra una sucia pared de una habitación cualquiera.

Eiji aun estaba sollozando, siendo confortado por Kawamura, quien tenía el rostro surcado por las lágrimas. Syusuke, quien estaba junto a ellos, retrasaba de forma inconciente su pestañeo hasta el limite. Parecía haberse transportado a otra dimensión, y lo que más preocupaba al resto, no había derramado ni una sola lágrima.

Oshitari, cruzado de brazos contra la puerta del cuarto ahora cerrado, parecía ser presa de distintos pensamientos, ninguno de ellos bueno. Mizuki se limitaba a mirar hacia ninguna parte en especial, con una expresión insegura en la cara. Y Kirihara estaba en el suelo, rodeando sus piernas con sus brazos y con el miedo escrito en su rostro. Daba la impresión de ser un chiquillo asustado, de hecho, lo era. Aguantaba la situación, mientras su ira interna crecía.

Pero no por la suerte de Echizen—o eso se decía a sí mismo—, sino por el hecho de que aun seguían sin moverse. En momentos de necesidad, había que entrar en acción. Nunca había sido de los que se quedaban a esperar a ver que sería lo siguiente que lo golpease. No antes, no ahora.

—¡Esto no es gracioso, esto no es gracioso! —repetía Kikumaru una y otra vez, aparentemente sin darse cuenta de que sus palabras ya carecían de sentido en la situación presente. El momento de pensar en que eran víctimas de algún tipo de broma había pasado hacía mucho.

—¡Quiero salir de aquí! —Akaya aprovechó que el silencio había sido roto para dar su opinión. Aun no podía creer que fuese el primero en decir algo que seguro todos pensaban—. ¿Qué mierda estamos esperando?

Oshitari le miró de hito en hito, y por lo que vio, supo que el chico no iba a aguantar un segundo más en aquella habitación. Y a decir verdad, él tampoco.

—Tienes razón —. Habló descruzándose de brazos—. No podemos estar aquí, es peligroso.

—Pero, ¿no es más peligroso bajar? —inquirió Mizuki—. Es decir, ¿Qué pasa si quién… le hizo eso a Echizen, sigue aquí?

—Entonces con mayor razón debemos irnos —fue la respuesta del joven de Hiotey.

El único cambio que se produjo entre los chicos de Seigaku, fue en Syusuke, quien salió de su letargo para hablarles a sus compañeros de equipo.

—Eiji… Kawamura, debemos irnos —dijo Syusuke con voz apagada, sin siquiera mirarlos—. Necesitamos salir y avisar a la policía.

Pasó por un tiempo antes de que las palabras verdaderamente llegasen al pelirrojo.

Kikumaru dejó de llorar poco a poco. Abandonó el hombro de Kawamura, y se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano mientras se encaminaba hacia la única puerta abierta. Sus dos compañeros le siguieron, luego fueron Kirihara y Oshitari. Mizuki inhaló bastante aire y lo dejó salir en un suspiro, antes de seguirlos.

Pero su avance era lento, y silencioso.

No era extraño, pues había cosas de las que nadie quería hablar. Por ejemplo, nadie quería mencionar el hecho de que las camisetas que llevaban encima si estaban manchadas con sangre después de todo. Ni hablar de cuestionar el hecho de si esa sangre que les decoraba, era la de Echizen.

Ni siquiera se atrevían a mencionar dudas sobre que podría significar aquella frase escrita en la pared junto a la puerta, que vieron al salir de la habitación donde ahora yacía un cadáver: _**The liar Must Die.**_

Había sido en un inglés tan básico que hasta Kirihara lo había entendido.

Y la nota… oh por dios, la nota.

Fue Oshitari quien la había encontrado en el suelo. Una hoja bien sin una arruga que contrastaba con el ambiente sucio que la rodeaba. La había leído para sí, y luego, cómo si no hubiese pensando que aquello los podría afectar incluso más que lo que acababan de ver —o quizás queriéndolos hacer participes del estupor que las letras le produjeron—, la leyó para el resto.

_Un día, un lobo se mezcló entre un grupo de amigables conejitos. Y cuando ellos caían dormidos, el lobo tomaba su verdadera forma. Día tras día, los conejitos eran asesinados y comidos por el lobo. _

_Los conejos, al no saber quién es el lobo, hacen una reunión. Entonces, deciden quien entre ellos es el lobo y lo matan colgándolo._

_Si eligen bien, los conejos ganan._

_Pero si eligen mal… todos los conejos terminan siendo asesinados y comidos por el lobo. _

_Esa es la historia de este juego. Cuelga al lobo mentiroso. _

Nadie dijo nada. Las palabras de Oshitari —"es el juego"— habían quedado confirmadas totalmente. Más que eso, la interpretación de la "historia" sugería un enemigo en medio de ellos. Una pregunta quedaba al aire: ¿sería verdad o sólo una forma de asustarlos? Cómo si eso hiciera falta.

Por otra parte, puede que Kikumaru hubiese dejado de llorar, pero no podía evitar lanzar unos lastimeros gimoteos de tanto en tanto. Lo que trajo sus consecuencias.

—¿Quieres callarte ya? —lanzo Kirihara, molestó—. Diablos, cómo molestas.

—Déjame en paz —dijo Kikumaru, con enojo—. O perderás esa cosa que llamas cara.

—¡¿Qué dijiste? —Akaya se paró de golpe, apretando los puños. Fue entonces que sintió que tenía la garganta seca.

Eiji se volteó, con el rostro desfigurado con una expresión de enfado y surcado por las lágrimas. Como si el insultado hubiese sido él.

Los demás se detuvieron ante los indicios de agresión. Apenas y habían descendido a la segunda planta, Mizuki ni siquiera había bajado de la escalera. Kawamura ya estaba por intervenir cuando Syusuke se le adelantó.

—Eiji, tranquilo. El sólo está asustado —dijo Fuji, interponiéndose entre ambos, ignorando a Akaya—. Como todos los demás. No es justo desquitarte con él.

—Yo— yo quiero… —Eiji apretó los dientes tanto cómo los puños, con rabia contenida.

—Yo también —le interrumpió Syusuke—. Y puede que tengamos la oportunidad de hacerlo más adelante. Tal vez aun este aquí.

Oshitari intuyó de qué hablaban del asesino de Ryoma. No le sorprendió en lo más mínimo. La venganza era la mejor amiga de la ira.

—Es por eso que debes calmarte, ¿de acuerdo? —La voz de Fuji sonaba compasiva. Más que eso, era melodiosa. Era como la calma que precede a la tormenta.

A Oshitari no le gustó en nada el hecho de que el genio de Seigaku se fijara en él en esos momentos. Lucía demasiado calmado. La única pista para deducir que había algo revoleteándose dentro de él, eran sus ojos abiertos. Ya no iba a volver a cerrarlos, no mientras estuviesen allí.

—¿Qué piensas acerca de esto? —preguntó Syusuke, sobresaltando a Yuushi.

—… Justo ahora, estoy pensando en Echizen —respondió él. Y no mentía.

—¿Qué?—Eiji turnaba su mirada entre ambos chicos, y finalmente la posó en Syusuke

— La invitación a un juego, los códigos de barras, Echizen… —recitó Oshitari, mientras hilaba cada detalle entre ellos.

—El debió haber recibido también el mensaje —le interrumpió Mizuki, uniéndose más al grupo—. Esto fue una trampa desde el principio.

—Pe-pero yo no recibí mensaje, ¿Qué pasa con eso? —habló Kikumaru nervioso. Todas las miradas se posaron en el.

—Estuviste con nosotros todo el tiempo, hubiese sido peligroso dejarte atrás, supongo —habló Oshitari—. Hubieses podido llamar a la policía. O quizás… —No dijo más.

—Kawamura, tú no recibiste mensaje tampoco, ¿cierto? —inquirió Mizuki al otro chico. Este negó con la cabeza.

—Pero aun así, tienes un código de barras —continuó—. Entonces esta podría ser nuestra situación: Probablemente cinco de nosotros, si cuento a Echizen, fueron invitados a este… macabro juego. El sujeto detrás de todo esto, ¿el lobo?, al ver a dos personas más involucradas, decidió añadirlas. Somos conejos atrapados con un lobo entre nosotros.

—No sé sin compartir eso del todo contigo, Mizuki —dijo rápidamente Oshitari, pensativo—. No sé si creer que agregó a dos personas más a esto, sólo al azar. A lo mejor fue un riesgo calculado de antemano, o en efecto, pensaba hacerlo desde un principio con todos nosotros.

— Tal vez solo lo hizo, cómo dijiste, para no dejar ningún posible testigo —dijo el otro joven reflexionando—. Quizás no tenía un límite real de personas.

—Creo que nuestra pregunta debería ser —ahora fue el turno de Fuji—. ¿Qué tan listo es este hombre? ¿Con qué tipo de mentalidad estamos tratando? ¿Es un simple enajenado mental, o un genio homicida?

—Genio homicida —murmuró Mizuki cómo si nada, rodando los ojos. Era curioso lo mucho que había pensando en Fuji con esos mismos términos. Pura ironía.

Un silencio se formó en el grupo. Mizuki, al ver que nadie quería tocar el elefante en la habitación, lo hizo él.

—¿Qué hay con esa carta?

—Basándonos estrictamente en ella, y digo esto sin ningún tipo de mala intención… — Oshitari tomó el primer turno—. Eso significa que uno de nosotros es un asesino.

—Oh por favor, ¡es ridículo! —exclamó Eiji—…¿verdad?

No hubo respuesta positiva o negativa. Al menos no en voz alta. El silencio también es una respuesta. Y la expresión en el rostro de Mizuki hablaba por sí sola.

—¿Muy fácil? —murmuró Oshitari para sí mismo, pero el jugador acrobático en el área tenía un buen oído.

—Oshitari, sólo para que conste… ¿Qué demonios estás balbuceando?

—Pensando según la carta, eres el primer sospechoso —le dijo Yuushi calmadamente. Y antes de que él pudiese reclamarle, se apresuró a decir algo más—: Pero eso sería demasiado fácil.

—¡Yo no le haría eso al pequeñín! — gritó Eiji de todos modos.

—Oh por… ¡¿están hablando en serio? —exclamó Kirihara, ya harto de tanta palabrería—. ¿En realidad piensan que ese psicópata asesino es uno de nosotros?

—Es cierto —dijo Kawamura, poniéndose del lado de Kirihara—. Quizás sólo dejó esa nota para asustarnos.

—Seguro ya está lejos de aquí o… —Kirahara hizo una pausa involuntaria—. O está en otra parte. Y por cierto, ¿Por qué tiene que ser un jodido genio homicida?

Oshitari miró fijamente a Kawamura, hasta hacerlo sentir incomodo.

—¿Por qué mentirías? —fue la pregunta que le hizo con tono inquisitivo.

—¿Cómo? —Kawamura no supo interpretar la pregunta.

—Si tuvieses que mentir, ¿Por qué razón lo harías? —preguntó, ahora mas completamente. Sin embargo, no dio tiempo a que Kawamura contestara la pregunta: —Las personas mienten por una razón, un objetivo. ¿Cuál sería la razón para mentirnos si el sujeto no está aquí?

—No hay razón para mentir si no se tiene nada planeado —Mizuki continuó con el mismo punto. Levantó el brazo para mostrar su código de barras—. Con esto podemos abrir puertas, por lo que encontraremos una salida eventualmente. A menos que…

—A menos que planee matarnos a todos — Oshitari fue quien dijo tan lúgubres palabras

.

Kikumaru se acercó a Syusuke para susurrarle bajamente.

—¿En realidad esos dos creen que uno de nosotros es un asesino? —preguntó receloso.

—Eso parece —le respondió Fuji. Su mirada se había suavizado un poco al mirar a Eiji.

—Entonces, ¿Por qué diría que es uno de nosotros? —cuestionó Kirihara con expresión confundida.

—Para hacernos dudar unos de otros, justo cómo estamos haciendo ahora —dijo Syusuke, interviniendo en la discusión—. Todos estamos alterados por lo de Echizen, unos más que otros —Fuji vio específicamente a Kirihara al decir eso ultimo—. Pero no es excusa para empezar a acusarnos mutuamente o a levantar teorías extrañas. Es posible que él que escribió esa nota esté todavía aquí, pero eso no significa que sea uno de nosotros.

—¡Ah!... —Oshitari se sobresaltó. Releyó mentalmente aquella nota—. Dijo "entre nosotros", no "uno de nosotros".

Fuji asintió.

—¿Y qué hay con lo de la reunión para decidir quién entre ellos era el lobo? —preguntó Mizuki, antes de renunciar a la teoría por completo.

—¿No lo vez, Mizuki? —Dijo Oshitari—. El lobo está entre ellos, no necesariamente es uno de ellos. Pero los conejos toman esa vía. Hay una posibilidad, pero eso no implica que deba ser esa.

—¿Soy el único que piensa que todo es más fácil si pensamos que el tipo sólo está mintiendo? —Preguntó Eiji—. ¿Por qué hay que darle tantas vueltas al asunto? —suspiró—. Sólo espero que no nos separemos como en una mala película de terror.

—Creo que deberían mirar alrededor—pidió Syusuke, y así lo hicieron todos.

Fue cuando Oshitari notó que apenas y habían bajado las escaleras. ¿En serio llevaban tanto rato parados sin hacer nada?

Al observar la mano izquierda sólo había un poco de espacio libre antes de dar con la pared. Por el contrario, a la derecha, justo después de un espacio rectangular vacío, había puertas iguales a las otras dos que ya habían abierto en el segundo nivel. Una daba frente a la otra. Sólo una, la primera, no daba frente a su contraria, esta puerta estaba en un costado de la pared de en frente, apartada del resto siendo abierta por Kirihara. Pero las otras seguían al frente y… un momento. ¿Qué Kirihara qué?

—¡¿Qué se supone que haces? —preguntó el joven del Hiotey mientras se alejaba del grupo.

—Un baño —fue lo que dijo Kirihara, aparentemente desilusionado. Oshitari pudo notar que él código se encontraba en su antebrazo, cerca de su codo—.Se supone que las puertas de salida y entrada son diferentes a las demás, maldición.

—Es peligroso abrir esas puertas descuidadamente, Kirihara. —dijo Yuushi molesto—. No sólo eso, hay…

—Si no les molesta, aprovecharé que es un baño —Mizuki cortó a Oshitari y pasó junto al dúo sin mirarlos realmente.

—Creo que yo también —dijo Kirihara entrando rápidamente. Las bebidas empezaban a hacer efecto.

Oshitari suspiró.

—Hay mas puertas que códigos de barras —completó para sí.

Se volteó para volver con los de Seigaku, y oyó el ruido de la puerta del baño cerrándose a sus espaldas.

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

El ruido que producía Kirihara al "devolver" todo lo que había bebido, hizo que Mizuki pusiera una mueca de asco en su rostro.

—Encantador —murmuró para sí mientras cerraba el grifo. Se miró en el sucio y fragmentado espejo que tenía en frente y suspiró. No se había dado cuenta de que estaba así de sudado. Y ninguno de sus compañeros a causa de fuerzas mayores a las de su control, había tenido la educación para hacérselo notar. Al parecer además de lavarse las manos, debería lavar un poco su rostro, ya que estaba.

Dejó fluir el agua nuevamente, y tomando un poco con las dos manos juntas, bajo el rostro y se refrescó lo mejor que pudo. Parte de su cabello también se refrescó, lo cual no era parte del plan.

Volvió a mirar al espejo, esperando ver su desfigurado reflejo muy parecido al de una rata mojada. Y en efecto, parecía una. Pero no fue eso lo que más llamó su atención. Fue el ver a Kirihara acercándose por detrás de él con lo que parecía ser una navaja en su mano. Sin embargo, la sonrisa en su rostro fue lo que más resaltaba.

Se volteó mientras lanzaba el grito más potente que alguna vez había dado en su vida.

—¿Mizuki? —fue lo que dijo Kawamura, al escuchar la voz. Aunque no hubiese podido saberlo del todo, por el tono irreconocible de esta.

Fueron Oshitari y Fuji quienes corrieron hacia la puerta del baño, seguidos por Eiji y finalmente Kawamura, que pudo reaccionar.

—¡¿Estás bien? —había hecho una pregunta estúpida, Oshitari lo sabía. Pero no había de otra—. ¡Mizuki!

Kirihara retrocedió tanto, espantado por ese vocifero y gritando él también, que cayó sentado sobre el retrete. Menos mal que había bajado la tapa.

—¡¿Qué diablos te pasa? —gritó de vuelta en un reclamo—. ¿Quieres matarme del susto? ¡¿Eh?

—¡¿Matarte del susto? — dijo Mizuki en un susurro pues se había quedado sin aire. Gracias al cielo, su mente había acudido en su auxilio y le había dicho, que si Kirihara había reaccionado así, había una poderosa probabilidad de que no era su intención asesinarlo con esa cosa de hoja larga y filosa.

—¡Quiero matarte, pero a golpes! ¿Qué demonios crees que haces acercándote por detrás con un machete?

—Es una navaja, idiota.

— ¡Lo que sea!

A este punto, los de afuera estaban a punto de echar la puerta abajo entre gritos y toques.

— ¡Ya cállense, maldita sea! —les gritó Kirihara—. ¡Nadie se ha muerto aquí!

—Aun… — dijo Mizuki con la mano en el corazón. Iba tan rápido que más que latidos, parecía que emitía zumbidos. O eso le pareció.

—Mizuki, ¿Está todo bien ahí adentro? —fue Oshitari quien habló.

—"Este chico está tomando el control de todo de forma muy sutil" —pensó Mizuki antes de responder—: Si, todo está bien. Saldremos en un momento.

Una vez calmada la multitud y su ritmo cardiaco vuelto a la normalidad, Mizuki miró a Kirihara perplejo.

—¿De dónde sacaste eso?

Kirihara sonrió con suficiencia.

—La saqué de mi zapato, la tengo desde el año pasado. Y aunque Sanada me la haya quitado miles de veces, siempre la recupero, ¡ha!

Mizuki observó con detenimiento el arma que reposaba en la mano derecha del otro chico: mango corto, pero la hoja era un poco más larga que la de una navaja común. Aunque tampoco era que fuese un experto en el tema de armas blancas.

—Y esperaste hasta ahora para sacar eso porque…

—Lo había olvidado, ¿de acuerdo? —dijo, molesto ante su propia torpeza—. Con todo lo que está pasando… pero lo importante es que ahora tenemos algo con que defendernos si ese lunático está por aquí.

—Kirihara, eres un desquiciado —habló el joven para luego sonreír—. Si no fuera porque aun no te has lavado las manos y seguro las usarías para revolver mi cabello mientras hago lo mío, te besaría.

Sonrojo instantáneo de parte de Kirihara, hasta las orejas.

—¡Inténtalo y te mueres!

—Qué lindo, te sonrojaste. Dan ganas de…

—¡Cállate!

Al abrir la puerta con el código nuevamente, se encontraron con los rostros del resto. Oshitari lucía particularmente molesto.

—Hay muchas formas de exponer lo que estoy pensando, pero… creo que la forma más apropiada es: ¿Qué diablos está pasando?

—Estábamos teniendo una charla —respondió Mizuki sin más.

Oshitari entró al sitio seguido de Fuji, quien decidió que él también necesitaba refrescar su rostro.

Luego de echar un vistazo al baño y no ver nada fuera de lo normal, suspiró.

— ¿Van a esperar a que pregunte para decirme el porqué Kirihara tiene una daga en su mano?

—Navaja —corrigió Mizuki

—Lo que sea.

Una explicación siguió a esas palabras. Cortesía del manager de St. Rudolph. Contó todo con generoso detalle, desde el susto hasta el final.

—Ya veo —habló el joven de pelo azul—. Supongo que tener un camorrista entre nosotros tiene sus ventajas.

Kirihara ni siquiera entendió la palabra "camorrista", pero no dudó en levantar su dedo de en medio y lanzar un "jódete" a su compañero por obligación

.

Kikumaru soltó un suspiro de exasperación, mirándolos desde afuera en compañía de Kawamura.

—¿Podemos movernos ahora?

Todos duraron unos segundos sin moverse antes de reaccionar a las palabras de Eiji.

—Oye Kirihara, ¿me prestas esa navaja un momento? —pidió Fuji mientras salía del baño.

—¿Tratas de insultar mi inteligencia? —respondió el mencionado molesto

—No seas tonto — dijo Fuji en un tono amigable—- Cuando te insulte, no tendrás que preguntar si lo estoy haciendo.

Mizuki no pudo evitar pensar cómo todos parecían estar volviendo en sí, finalmente-. Pero si alguien sabia de simular, era él. Fingir le había ayudado a manipular a Yuuta de forma maestra durante una buena temporada, por lo que sabía con certeza que esa "normalidad" en la que estaba cayendo todos, él incluido, no era más que una vulgar farsa. Apostaría su diario de rosas a que el nombre de "Echizen, Ryoma" circulaba por la mente de cada uno de los presentes, con imágenes y recuerdos del mismo.

Y con todo, no dejó de reírse ante las palabras de Fuji. Seguir fingiendo era lo mejor que podían hacer para mantener la cordura lo mejor posible.

Oshitari fue el último en salir del lugar. Su rostro serio fue una indicación de que había algo que le molestaba. Pero nadie quiso saber de qué se trataba. En definitiva, la mayoría de ellos no querían saber de nada mas que no fuese con motivo a la seguridad. Y algunos, con motivo a la venganza.

Volvieron al pasillo frente a la escalera, y fue ahí cuando Fuji hizo la pregunta que todos esperaban.

—Y ahora, ¿Cuál puerta?

**Continua… **

**Este capítulo no se avaza mucho. Es más bien sobre cómo les puso lo de RYoma, o parte de eso. **

**Creo que me voy a tomar un descanso con esta historia. Resulta que me acabo de enrolar a un torneo de fanfics yaoi. En la categoría de Prince Of Tennis ;) Si alguna está interesada en esta pelea, que busque la Slash_magazine xD  
**

**Besos**

**PD: MALDITO que no me deja poner correctamente los espacios... odio verlo todo tan junto.  
**


	5. Se ha archivado un Crimen

**Gracias Inés por el comentario tan lindo para el capitulo anterior. Me alegra que te haya gustado tanto y aquí tienes la continuación. **

**Capítulo IV**

**Se Ha Archivado Un Crimen **

—Haz estado muy silencioso —le dijo Fuji a Kawamura, sobresaltando al chico—. ¿Estás bien?

Takeshi se había retirado hacia el espacio rectangular que por cierto, era donde se encontraba la caja de fusibles que iluminó toda el área. Un espacio casi debajo de las escaleras por las que habían descendido.

—Si… no — admitió, mientras veía a Eiji y a Kirihara discutir con Oshitari sobre cual puerta abrir, en frente de la siguiente puerta a la del baño—. No puedo creer que Echizen esté muerto. Es tan…

—Frustrante —completó Fuji, bajando el rostro.

Takeshi se fijó en él, preocupado.

Syusuke enderezó la cabeza y le puso una mano en el hombro a su amigo. No sonreía, pero tampoco estaba excesivamente serio.

—No te preocupes, saldremos de esto —le dijo.

Kawamura se obligó a sonreír. Era lo mejor que podía hacer.

—Debemos pensarlo bien —decía Oshitari a Kirihara y al pelirrojo.

—¿Qué es lo que hay que pensar? —objetó el primero—. La que abrí no era la salida, pues abrimos otra.

—Tiene razón —apoyó Kikumaru, para luego mostrar el código de barras que yacía impreso en su mano—. Y mientras antes lo hagamos, mejor. Mis manos están sudando y esta cosa puede borrarse.

—Escuchen —les dijo Yuushi, tratando de calmarlos—. Hay cinco puertas cerradas en este piso y sólo nos quedan tres códigos. ¿Qué pasaría si nos quedáramos sin códigos antes de hallar la salida?

Un silencio incomodo se formó entre ellos.

—Estaríamos encerrados —contestó Eiji al fín, un poco nervioso ante la idea.

—Exacto

—¿Sólo tres? —preguntó Kirihara algo confundido, girándose a ver a los otros chicos —¿Qué puertas abrieron ellos?

—"Si hubieses puesto atención a lo que te dije cuando nos encontramos, lo sabrías" —pensó Oshitari antes de contestar—: Mizuki utilizó el suyo en la puerta del segundo piso y yo usé el mío con la segunda puerta, donde Kikumaru estaba encerrado. Y tú… ya usaste el tuyo en el baño.

Kirihara pestañeó varias veces confundido. ¿Fue su imaginación, o ese "tú" vino cargado de un ligero tono de reproche?

—Si ya han terminado de discutir lo obvio y lo que ya sabemos, quisiera hacer una sugerencia —intervino Mizuki, viniendo desde el fondo del pasillo—. Cómo sólo los de Seigaku tienen sus códigos, uno de ellos debería abrir esta puerta.

Mizuki señaló la última puerta, la que estaba justo al lado de donde ellos se encontraban parados.

—¿Esa porqué? —quiso saber Kirihara

—Sólo pensaba… —Mizuki se acercó a la puerta señalada para luego girarse a verlos—. Esta puerta da a este pasillo, pasando por todas las puertas hasta llegar al final donde solo quedan las escaleras. ¿No es un buen lugar para poner una salida?

—Es un pensamiento demasiado simplista —dijo Yuushi.

—Fue un ingeniero quien hizo los planos de este edificio, no un asesino —. Le recordó el astuto joven.

Oshitari Miró a su alrededor, a Eiji pareció gustarle el razonamiento de Mizuki, y Kirihara no tenía nada que objetar. Que sorpresa.

Fuji y Kawamura se acercaron al momento en que Eiji acercaba su mano al lector. El pelirrojo miró por un segundo a Syusuke, inseguro de si debía continuar. Al este asentir con su cabeza, prosiguió.

El familiar sonido del código aceptado se oyó en el área, y la puerta se abrió ante una patada que le dio Kikumaru. El no iba a entrar ahí sin antes echar un vistazo desde afuera.

—Que coños es esto…

Esa expresión, por increíble que parezca, salió de la boca de Mizuki.

La habitación parecía una biblioteca. Un estante lleno de libres al fondo, otro a la derecha. Una mesa con varios libros y papeles varios a la izquierda. Y claro, una silla replegable a su lado, para que la lectura fuera cómoda. Que detalle.

—¿Con que la salida, eh? —dijo Eiji, mirándolo de reojo mientras pasaba al interior.

Hajime sólo lanzó un bufido.

Kirihara pasó a su lado rápidamente, miró a todas partes y lanzó una exhalación de cansancio.

—La luz es más débil en esta habitación —hizo notar Syusuke al entrar mirando al techo. Una de las dos luces estaba apagada, una prueba más de que ese sitio se estaba cayendo a pedazos. Parecía estar por decir algo más, pero se detuvo en seco, mientras clavaba su mirada hacia el frente.

—¿Fuji? — dijo Oshitari, quien venía detrás de él y tuvo que parar ante el súbito congelamiento del castaño.

Fuji levantó una mano sin mirarlo, indicándole que guardara silencio. Luego avanzó a grandes zancadas hacia el estante del frente y, sin ninguna explicación, empezó a lanzar libros a diestra y siniestra del estante.

—¡Oye! —gritó Kirihara al recibir el impacto de uno de ellos. Mizuki tuvo que agacharse para no ser golpeado. Y si no fuese porque Fuji estaba de espaldas a ellos, hubiese jurado que lo hacía a propósito.

—Finalmente enloqueció —fue lo que murmuró desde abajo mientras se cubría el rostro con los brazos. Sospechaba que eso le iba a pasar desde que lo conoció.

—Miren —dijo Fuji como respuesta a los comentarios, haciéndose aún lado.

Eiji y Kirihara emitieron un grito de sorpresa. Fuji había descubierto una pequeña ventana detrás del anaquel.

—¡Una salida —celebró el pelirrojo mientras se acercaba de un salto.

—¿Una salida? —repitió Mizuki desde el suelo, levantando el rostro.

—¿Cómo supiste? —preguntó Oshitari, acercándose a Fuji anonadado.

—Sentí la brisa —explicó Fuji mientras resistía un abrazo de Eiji.

—¿Brisa? No había ninguna brisa —dijo Kirihara, luego de mirar a la ventana.

—Ballena Blanca —dijo Fuji simplemente—. No se puede usar un tiro así, si no puedes sentir hasta la más mínima corriente de aire.

—¡Eres el mejor! —exclamó Eiji, abrazándolo más fuerte.

—Me encantaría no ser el pesimista que lo haga notar, de verdad que me sí, pero esa ventana tiene barrotes.

Mizuki hizo notar lo que ya todos habían visto a la primera. Es que no entendía el porqué de la celebración. Seguían estando atrapados con un cadáver un piso encima de ellos y un posible asesino merodeando el lugar. Fallaba en ver lo que una ventana abarrotada podía hacer para mejorar su deplorable situación.

—Kawamura, ayúdame con esto por favor —pidió Fuji, mientras miraba el estante. Pasando totalmente de Mizuki.

El mencionado acudió al llamado de inmediato. Se colocó de un lado del estante mientras Fuji tomaba el otro. El plan era moverlo hacia el frente, solo un poco. Pero Kawamura inició de forma muy brusca, por lo que el estante se fue hacia delante, cayendo al suelo sin que nadie pudiese o quisiese evitarlo. El ruido de la madera amortiguada por libros se oyó por toda la habitación.

—No era lo que esperaba, pero está bien —admitió Oshitari, mirando ahora hacia la ventana despejada.

—Lo siento —dijo Kawamura apenado a su amigo.

—Descuida —habló Fuji—. No es cómo si lo necesitáramos de pie.

—Que fuerza tan bruta —mencionó Mizuki a Kirihara, quien se había colocado junto a él.

—Yo diría que él es un bruto —fue la respuesta del chico.

Eiji caminó por encima del estante y se acercó a la ventana.

—Es de noche —dijo bajamente mientras se aferraba a los barrotes. Había luna llena, y por los alrededores solo podía ver arboles con un aspecto siniestro a causa de la oscuridad. Imaginaba que la carretera quedaba oculta a un lado—. Nuestros padres deben estar preocupados…

—Ya era casi de noche para cuando íbamos a salir del Sushi Kawamura —habló Oshitari mientras miraba el escritorio que estaba a su izquierda. Sus ojos se posaron en unos folders regados por encima de este—. No sabemos cuánto tiempo llevábamos aquí antes de despertar, pero deben ser ya pasadas las doce.

— Yuuta… —suspiró Mizuki para sí mismo. Esperaba que su joven pupilo pensase que él estaba recogiendo datos aun. El problema es que sólo sabían que era tarde, pero no la hora exacta. Aunque Quizás era mejor así. Saberlo únicamente los llevaría a más preocupaciones.

—…Al diablo —dijo Akaya caminando rápidamente hacia al frente, apartó a Eiji bruscamente de la ventana. Se aferró a un barrote y comenzó a halar de él con todas tus fuerzas.

—¡¿Qué se supone que haces? —preguntó Kikumaru, ignorando la acción anterior.

—Voy… a… ¡sacarlo! —tartamudeaba el joven, mientras tiraba. Hizo tanta fuerza que empezaron salírseles pequeños quejidos de forma inconsciente.

—Esperaba que esos barrotes estuviesen viejos y oxidados, por el notable abandono de este lugar —empezó Fuji, cruzándose de brazos. Con su mirada recorrió las barras—. Pero por la persona que nos trajo aquí, tomó sus precauciones. El nos quiere encerrados aquí. Esos barrotes son nuevos.

—¿Oíste Kirihara? Esos barrotes no se van a salir —le avisó el pelirrojo.

—Si…voy…a… ¡maldición! —exclamó, dándose finalmente por vencido, cayendo de rodillas, jadeante. Rápidamente se puso de pie, se aferró a los barrotes y acercó su boca lo más que pudo a la ventana—. ¡Ayuda! ¡¿Alguien me escucha? ¡Necesitamos ayuda! ¡Ayuda! ¡Necesitamos ayuda, maldición!

—Kirihara, ¡cálmate! —pidió Mizuki, una vez que no pudo soportar más los gritos. Estaba comenzando a desesperarle.

—¿Qué me calme? ¡¿QUE ME CALME? —Kirihara le miró con furia—. ¡Está muerto, maldita sea! ¡Lo mataron y ahora quieren matarnos a nosotros también! ¡Es tan!... ¡es tan injusto!

Nadie replicó a eso. Sólo los pesados jadeos de Kirihara, agotado, se dejaban escuchar. ¿Kirihara se habrá referido al asesinato de Echizen o a que ellos estaban en peligro de muerte? ¿Quizás ambos? No había forma de estar seguros.

—Supongo que sólo nos queda irnos a otra puerta —dijo Mizuki, finalmente, en un suspiro.

—No, tenemos otra opción: leer —habló Oshitari, quien se había sentado sobre el escritorio, con un folder entre sus manos y cruzado de piernas. Estaba siguiendo su propio consejo.

— ¡¿Me estas jodiendo? —le dijo Kirihara fieramente.

—Eso quisieras —respondió Oshitari, insensible. Aunque su propia respuesta le sorprendió, no combinaba con su forma de ser.

—¿Y si yo lo intento? —sugirió Kawamura, mirando la ventana con ojos anhelantes.

—Podrías pegarle con la silla replegable aquí presente. Pero solo conseguirás cansarte y dañar el asiento. Por otro lado, estoy leyendo algo muy interesante —habló Oshitari.

Todos lo miraron unos segundos. Algunos confundidos, otros irritados.

La mirada hacia el exterior les había dado una sensación amarga. Estar tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos de la libertad, producía un nuevo sentimiento de frustración, el cual aumentaba el que ya pesaba sobre ellos.

—Vámonos de aquí —pidió Kikumaru, con un tono bastante molesto. Kawamura consintió con él, al igual que Kirihara. Ya estaban a puto de irse, cuando Oshitari habló nuevamente.

—Kawamura, ¿Por qué no nos hablas a todos de ese hombre que mataste?

Nadie se movió un paso más. Todas los ojos fueron a clavarse en la figura de Yuushi, cuya expresión seria dejó en claro que nadie debía atreverse a pensar que estaba bromeando.

Mientras que Kirihara y Mizuki seguían mirando a Oshitari, Fuji y Eiji miraron a su compañero de equipo, estupefactos.

Oshitari lucía sombrío desde el lugar donde estaba, con sus lentes reflejando parte de la luz del techo, por lo que sus ojos no eran visibles. Se mantenía en silencio mientras dejaba que sus palabras terminasen de hacer efecto en los demás.

Kawamura, por su parte, palideció. No pudo voltear a hacer frente a la acusación. El labio inferior empezó temblarle.

—Que… ¿acabas de decir? —fueron las palabras de Fuji. Su tono era peligroso, pero Oshitari no se dejó intimidar.

—Todo está aquí —dijo Yuushi mientras volteaba el folder que había estado leyendo. Solo había una hoja. En ella, estaba foto pequeña de Kawamura estaba grapada en el borde. Y unas simples líneas escritas debajo.

—Kawamura Takeshi asesinó a un hombre para proteger el negocio familiar hace un año.

—Vámonos de aquí —Fuji, quien había avanzado hasta donde se encontraba Oshitari, arrebatándole el folder de sus manos—. Abramos otra puerta

—Fuji, creo que es importante que analicemos bien esta habitación —dijo el joven de lentes, frunciendo el seño ante el acto de Syusuke.

—Abramos otra puerta —repitió con un tono más autoritario, dejando en claro que aquello no era una petición.

—Esto es importante —Oshitari no iba a dejarse amedrentar.

—Yo me quedo —dijo Mizuki cruzándose de brazos y uniéndose a Oshitari—. Obviamente nos equivocamos al pensar que esta habitación sólo contiene una ventana inútil.

—Esto está mal —dijo Fuji, intentando convencerlos—. Debemos salir de este cuarto.

—¿Mal para quién? Y no eres nuestro jefe —ahora fue Kirihara quien se negó.

—¿Kawamura? —dijo Kikumaru al ver al chico seguir avanzando hacia la salida.

—Yo…esperaré afuera —fue lo que dijo, con el rostro bajo. Incapaz de mirarles al rostro.

Kawamura abandonó la habitación, sin que sus dos compañeros hiciesen algo para evitarlo. Incluso Eiji sabía cuando alguien no quería ser detenido.

—Oigan, encontré el mío —anunció Kirihara mientras le quitaba el polvo a la carpeta.

— ¿Tú también? —preguntó Fuji al ver al pelirrojo mirar fijamente hacia donde los otros tres. Su mirada delataba sus deseos.

—..Puede haber algo importante —dijo Eiji mirándolo con una expresión de disculpa. Su mirada no pudo mantener la de Syusuke por mucho tiempo. Se unió al grupo que hurgaba el escritorio sus alrededores.

Fuji suspiró para sus adentros. Si había un archivo sobre Kawamura, acusándolo de algo tan serio como un asesinato, entonces podía esperar que los demás tuviesen uno con acusaciones de índole semejante. _"__Cuelga al lobo mentiroso__",_ la última frase de la nota todavía resonaba con fuerza en su mente. Aquellos archivos prometían declarar quien entre ellos tenía algo que esconder, algo serio por lo que podía intuir.

Esa habitación era una trampa. Era el lugar donde empezarían a desconfiar entre ellos de forma vehemente. Una vez había oído: "Encierra a un grupo de personas en una habitación, dales un simple motivo, y empezaran a matarse entre ellos". Ese era el objetivo de aquel cuarto, darles un motivo. No solamente eso, estaba el detalle de que cualquier persona que comete un crimen, naturalmente no desearía que este se revelase. Un sentimiento de desnudez iba a ser inminente.

Lo triste era que cualquier cosa que dijese, sólo empeoraría la situación. Nadie le tendría en cuenta. Tenían que darse cuenta ellos mismos de peligro que esos papeles eran, pero ninguno, ni siquiera Oshitari, parecía darse cuenta. No sabía que sus mentes estuviesen así de embotadas. Estaban yendo hacia un acantilado y Syusuke no podía hacer nada para detenerlos. Sólo le quedaba verlos caer y luego recoger los pedazos.

Era la primera vez que Fuji se sentía tan impotente en su vida.

—Cada uno leerá su propio archivo —anunció Oshitari mientras sujetaba la carpeta con sus datos. La misma amenazaba con escurrírseles de sus sudados dedos.

—Esto es tétrico —se quejó Mizuki mientras miraba su fotografía pegada dentro de la carpeta que le pertenecía. No se atrevía a mirar el suyo.

Habían formado una ronda frente al escritorio. Fuji al final se había unido al grupo, aunque su vista divagaba por toda la habitación, explorándola.

—¿Qué hay con el estante? —Preguntó Eiji —.¿No deberíamos levantarlo y ver si tiene algo más?

—Ya nos ocuparemos de eso más tarde —aseguró Oshitari.

—¿Hay uno sobre él? —dijo Fuji, mirando al joven de Hiotey.

—¿Sobre quién?

—Echizen.

—Ah… no lo había pensando —admitió, volviendo su vista hacia el escritorio. Buscó sobre el resto de papeles viejos que yacían en él, pero no había nada.

—Quizás está en ese estante —mencionó Eiji mirando al objeto caído, dejando claro de forma inconsciente lo mucho que le atraía dicho objeto.

—Primero lo primero —insistió Oshitari—. Cada uno leerá lo que se dice de él. Nadie puede asegurar la veracidad de estos archivos, pero confirmará un pensamiento que tengo.

—¿Cuál? —preguntó de inmediato Mizuki.

—Luego te explico. Ahora, ¿Qué tal si empiezas tú?

Kirihara lució fuera de base por unos segundos, pero obedeció al pedido. Abrió su expediente y se encontró con una foto suya en el borde superior, datos generales más abajo –su dirección, escuela, edad- y un subtitulo: Crimen. Debajo, estaban unas sencillas líneas que era lo que tenía que leer.

—Kirihara Akaya asesinó un chico antes de entrar al Rikkai-dai en su primer año. Kirihara ha seguido… ¿intentando cometer más asesinatos? ¡Qué basura! —gritó enfadado. Estuvo a punto de lanzar el informe en dirección a la ventana, que le quedaba a su espalda.

Los demás le observaron de forma tan fija que le hicieron sentir incomodo.

—¿Qué? —dijo finalmente.

—Nada —fue Mizuki quien respondió, girando los ojos—. Sólo que no estamos muy sorprendidos.

—Hey, yo no maté a nadie —se defendió molesto, intentando mantener la calma. Cosa que no era muy común en él, pero la situación le impedía recordarlo—.Yo…

—¿Recuerdas algún suceso antes de unirte al Rikkai que pudiera dar pie a esa acusación?—preguntó Mizuki—. ¿Alguna pelea callejera o algo?

—¡No! —negó con vehemencia. Y se negaba a siquiera intentar rememorar algún caso del pasado—. ¡Y no he matado a nadie! —repitió para dejarlo en claro.

—Sigo yo —. Anunció Oshitari, intentando no sonar tan incomodo cómo se sentía. Abrió su carpeta y fue de inmediato a donde estaba escrito el crimen en su contra. Ta lo había leído en su mente, pero eso no implicaba que fuese fácil decirlo en voz alta.

—Oshitari, Yuushi dejó morir a un paciente octogenario en su ronda nocturna, a la tercera semana de entrar al hospital.

Nadie dijo nada. Él ni siquiera levantó la mirada del folder. La atmosfera de la habitación se volvió repentinamente asfixiante e intolerable. Finalmente alzó la vista y le preguntó a Mizuki y desearía ser el siguiente.

—Mizuki Hajime… provocó la muerte de su antiguo pupilo. — cerró sus ojos luego de hablar, en un gesto inconsciente de su parte.

—Ki-Kikumaru, Eiji… —lucía realmente mal al habar; nervioso y perplejo—. ¿Realmente tengo que decirlo? —preguntó a última instancia—. Esto es muy retorcido.

—A estas alturas, no es que tengas opción —fue Fuji quien le dijo esto, con bastante seriedad.

Eiji bajó el rostro, finalmente entendiendo que había abandonado a Fuji cuando este intentaba protegerlo de la situación en la que se había metido. Era hasta gracioso que aquello había parecido una buena idea hacia cosa de segundos.

—Lleva un negocio de… de chantaje por cartas e Internet a hombres homosexuales mayores. Pro-provocó la muerte de una de sus víctimas.

Tan sólo bastó la primera parte para que hasta Fuji le mirase incrédulo. Le observaban sin creerse que en verdad estaba leyendo su archivo. Al ver que el pelirrojo esquivaba las miradas y se mantenía en silencio, algunos lo dieron por confirmado.

—Estás enfermo —declaró Mizuki mirándolo con evidente asco.

—¡Ni te atrevas! —le amenazó Eiji, señalándolo con el dedo—. ¡Estamos en el mismo bote!

—Yo no maté a nadie —se defendió indignado el mánager.

—¿Y yo sí? —respondió Eiji señalándose a sí mismo. Sus facciones faciales se crisparon.

Hubiesen sido discutiendo entre ellos, de no haber sido porque otro tema se puso en la mesa.

—Oye Fuji… —llamó Kirihara, sintiéndose inusitadamente intimidado cuando la mirada del otro muchacho se fijó sobre él. Su mirada era casi hielo—. Que... ¿qué dice el tuyo?

Fuji había estado mirando su archivo mientras los demás leían los suyos. Pero no le encontraba sentido a lo que decía. Volteó el folder abierto hacia los demás, pues no encontraba otra forma de decirlo.

Debajo de los datos generales, sólo había unas sencillas palabras escritas a mano, pero en grande: Te está gustando.

—¿Qué significa eso? —preguntó Oshitari, confundido.

—No lo sé —reconoció Fuji.

Así que allí estaban, reunidos en una ronda, cada uno con una acusación en sus espaldas. ¿Seis personas inocentes encerradas en un local abandonado? Ya nadie se creía eso.

**Continúa… **

**Aquí llega… las cartas han sido puestas en la mesa y el juego se complica. Si he cometido algún error, por favor, decirlo sin miedo. Así podre evitar repetirlo y corregir.**

No iba a escribir más de esta historia por un rato, pero es que me atrae demasiado… en fin xD

El torneo de fanfics sigue siendo un reto interesante…¿Quién se alzará con la victoria? El mejor, esperemos.

Por otra parte, si piensan en que ya me estoy tardando en matar gente, es porque todo tiene que estar en su lugar. Además quien sabe, a lo mejor y logran atrapar al lobo antes :P Todo se vale en este juego.

Oh, y antes de que alguien me regañe por el uso de mayúsculas. La ultima vez que lei sobre ellas, se dice que podían usarse para dar énfasis a algunas frases (creo que también vale para dialogo). Si mi información está equivocada, alguien avíseme y haré el cambio ipso facto. Gracias.


	6. El Lobo Mentiroso

**Capítulo V **

**El Lobo Mentiroso**

La salida fue silenciosa e incómoda.

No estaban mezclados como antes, sino que los de Seigaku iban al frente mientras que los otros tres formaban un improvisado grupo detrás. Y no uno muy unido. Se encontraron a Kawamura, recostado contra la pared de en frente. Justo en donde lo habían estado observando desde que salió de la habitación. Que no iban a dejarlo fuera de su campo visual.

—¿Entonces es cierto que mató a alguien? —preguntó bajamente Kirihara a su acompañante más cercano, Oshitari. Tenía las manos en los bolsillos, una de ellas acariciando su arma.

—Si te guías por la reacción vista en su rostro, si —dijo Oshitari.

—"Si por caras es, entonces todos somos culpables" —se dijo Mizuki a sí mismo para sus adentros. No sabría decir con certeza cual fue su propia reacción, pues en verdad le noqueó leer aquello en voz alta. Fue cómo leer su propia condena. Pero recordaba bien las caras de sus acompañantes. El único que lució relativamente normal había sido Fuji, y eso porque para el, solo hubo unas palabras confusas. Pero eso no lo hacía mejor a la vista de los demás, todo lo contrario.

Pero eso todavía no implicaba nada. Si, había sido toda una revelación, pero no implicaba que uno de ellos se hubiese vuelto loco y decidiese matarlos a todos. De hecho, y esperaba que no fuese demasiado retorcido pensarlo, aquello probaba lo sagaces que podían ser. ¿Cometer crímenes como asesinato y extorsión sin pagar? Vamos, retaba a cualquier genio de la televisión a sobrepasar eso.

—…Pero… Oshitari se detuvo un segundo antes de terminar de contestarle a Kirihara—. No hay seguridad de que sea cierto. Pudo sencillamente haberse sorprendido de lo que escuchaba.

Yuushi sabía muy bien que declarar que uno de ellos era culpable, era declararlos a todos culpables. No iba a caer en eso, no hasta que no hubiese otra salida.

—Yo la abriré —dijo Kawamura, ahora junto a la puerta que estaba en frente de la que acababan de abandonar. Con el estaban sus dos compañeros de equipo, cómo siempre. Su código de barras se encontraba en su antebrazo izquierdo.

El sonido característico se oyó, luego fue el de la vieja puerta abriéndose. Takashi entró antes que nadie. Fuji le siguió de cerca.

La habitación era bastante diferente a la anterior. Una pequeña cama en el fondo, pegada a la pared, con una cortina corrediza a su lado. Luego le seguía una vitrina llena con diferentes frascos pegada a la pared y finalmente un viejo y polvoriento escritorio con lo que parecía ser una computadora con la pantalla bastante sucia. Había un sillón negro enorme tirado en el piso. Del lado de la derecha, solo había un estante y pocos frascos de vidrio.

—Sin luz —anunció Kirihara, luego de probar el interruptor varias veces.

Afortunadamente, la luz del pasillo alumbraba un poco el lugar, dibujando la forma de la puerta abierta en el piso de la habitación.

—¿A que huele? —preguntó Mizuki, plegando la nariz con desagrado.

—Antiséptico —dijo Oshitari, reconociendo el olor. Y luego de mirar la habitación rápidamente, añadió—: Esta habitación tiene algo de parecido a la de los hospitales.

—Hey, este sillón tiene correas —dijo Eiji, luego de haberlo levantado del suelo—. Nunca había visto uno de estos.

—Hospitales psiquiátricos —volvió a añadir Oshitari.

Mizuki se acercó a la computadora y se agachó frente a ella. Sus manos empezaron a moverse entre los cables sueltos que esta desplegaba.

—¿Qué haces? —le preguntó el joven del Rikkai, acercándose.

—Rezar por un milagro, que es lo mismo que decir: rezar porque este adefesio tenga sus cables intactos y tenga conexión a Internet.

—…Creo que enloqueciste y no te has dado cuenta —sentenció el chico, cruzándose de brazos. De todos modos, se quedó a verlo trabajar. Al menos él intentaba hacer algo. Aunque le dio la impresión de que Mizuki sólo quería eso, hacer algo.

—¿Y esa luz? —Señaló Eiji. La misma venía de detrás de otra cortina, esta vez ubicada al fondo de la pared izquierda.

Oshitari caminó hacia la misma, pasando por unos silenciosos Fuji y Kawamura, mientras hablaba.

—Debe ser el baño de esta habi…

Enmudeció luego de echar la cortina a un lado. Luego de un momento, retrocedió.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó el pelirrojo, alarmándose ante la expresión de Oshitari acercándose —Acaso encontraste…

Eiji iba a decir si había encontrado a otro muerto. Pero también calló al ver lo que había detrás de la cortina.

—Santa mierda —le salió finalmente en un susurro. Pero eso bastó para llamar la atención de sus compañeros de equipo.

Fuji echó un vistazo y descubrió que la razón por la que los otros dos parecían haber entrado en shock.

En primera, lo que había detrás de la cortina no era un baño, como ellos pensaban. Era otra habitación, la segunda que no habían abierto aún. Estaban conectadas por aquella puerta cubierta por una cortina.

No estaban solos.

Había un hombre adentro, sentado de espaldas a ellos en un sillón parecido al que Eiji levantó del suelo. Estaba mirando unas computadoras, cuya luz era la única cosa que semi-alumbraba la habitación. Toda la parte de su cuerpo del cuello hacia arriba, estaba cubierta por una enorme mascara con forma de cabeza de conejo, al menos eso lo intuía por las orejas alargadas, pues el sujeto estaba de espaldas a ellos.

—El lobo —habló Oshitari, apenas saliendo de su asombro. Miró a los dos chicos frente a el instintivamente.

Mientras que Eiji palidecía, Syusuke tenía una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro. Sus ojos azules estaban anormalmente abiertos y tenían un brillo extraño en ellos.

—El mató a Echizen —dijo Fuji, apenas audible. No parecía haber miedo en su voz, tampoco ira o pena.

—¡Maldita cosa! —exclamó Kirihara, dándole una patada al costado de la mesa donde se encontraba el ordenador. Miró la pantalla negra de la maquina con odio.

—No es como si no nos lo esperásemos —le dijo Mizuki mientras miraba sus manos sucias. Las sacudió contra su ropa —que no era suya— con disgusto. Se le revolvió el estomago al pensar nuevamente en la vestimenta que llevaban encima.

Eiji corrió como un rayo hacia ellos y les dijo baja y rápidamente que guardaran silencio.

—¿Qué dijiste? —preguntó Kirihara, confundido.

Quizás demasiado bajo y rápido.

—Que…cierren…el pico —repitió nuevamente.

—Kirihara —llamó el castaño bajamente, que había caminado hacia él —. Necesito tu navaja

—Fuji… —dijo Oshitari, sin saber que mas decir. ¿Acaso pensaba en matar a ese psicópata? O quizás solo pensaba en incapacitarlo. No lo sabía con certeza, lo que si sabía, es que debían hacer algo. Por ahora, él estaba vigilando que el hombre no se percatase de su presencia.

Kawamura estaba su lado, tragando hondo y con una mirada que indicaba sentimientos mezclados. No era para menos.

—Claro que… —Kirihara empezó a hablar, pero Eiji lo interrumpió.

—Está ahí dentro —le informó angustiado—. Aun no se ha dado cuenta de que estamos aquí, alguien debe hacer algo, así que dale tu arma.

Anonadados, esa es la palabra que describe cómo se quedaron los dos chicos al enterarse de lo que ocurría. Era como si no se hubiesen esperado toparse con alguien más allí. Y realmente, se habían olvidado de esa posibilidad.

—Dásela Kirihara, dásela. —habló Mizuki rápidamente, sin darle tiempo a Kirihara de decir algo mas—.Mejor ellos que tu.

Kirihara sacó su navaja de forma automática. Fuji la tomó y regreso a la entrada de la otra habitación.

Oshitari sintió como su corazón latía demasiado rápido para ser saludable.

—Yo iré contigo —habló Kawamura, rompiendo finalmente su silencio y acercándose a su amigo. Su voz era baja, pero decidida. No necesitó insistir.

El dúo entro a la habitación sin hacer ruido, mientras los demás se apretujaban tratando de observar desde el otro lado. Nadie respiraba, parecían haber olvidado cómo hacerlo.

Lo demás pasó en un suspiro. Fuji y Kawamura corriendo hacia su objetivo, el segundo tomando el asiento y lanzándolo de lado al suelo junto con su ocupante. Un ruido hueco se oyó.

Syusuke le saltó encima del hombre y estaba a punto de clavarle la navaja en el pecho… y entonces se detuvo. La máscara del hombre había rodado a un lado luego de su caída.

—¡Hazlo! —Animó Akaya desde su lugar, apretando los puños—. ¡Mata al bastardo, rápido! —Su grito fue tan vigoroso que Mizuki se quedo mirándolo por unos momentos, boquiabierto.

Unos segundos pasaron en silencio.

Entonces Oshitari avanzó hacia Kawamura y Fuji recelosamente. Algo andaba mal ¿Era perplejidad lo que veía en sus caras?

—Un maniquí —anunció Syusuke mientras se levantaba y miraba a Yuushi.

—…Tienes que estar bromeando —dijo el joven de los lentes, frustrado.

Fuji le dio un tope con el pie, emitiendo un ruido hueco en el proceso. Y por si el sonido no lo dejaba lo suficientemente claro, movió la pierna que estaba semi—levantada de arriba hacia abajo. La rigidez se dejaba notar.

—No lo estoy.

—Ahora que lo miro de cerca —empezó a hablar Kawamura—. Era muy obvio. Casi ni ha cambiado su postura de sentado.

Fue el hecho de que el monigote estaba vestido igual que ellos lo que les engañó. No solo eso, sino que estaba de espaldas. Y claro, esa asquerosa mascara que cubría su cabeza. Ahora sabían de donde había venido ese ruido hueco de antes. No había sido el mueble al caer, sino del cuerpo de plástico al chocar contra el piso.

Antes de que pudiesen decir algo más, Akaya empezó a reír estrepitosamente, atrayendo la atención de los demás.

—Sé amable y comparte el chiste con nosotros, Kirihara —pidió Mizuki cruzándose de brazos, disgustado.

—Es que… ¡vamos! Fuji estaba todo en modo asesino para asesinar al asesino junto con su amigo asesino, ¡no me digas que eso no es gracioso! —dicho eso, volvió a reír.

Recibió la mirada de reproche de Eiji, pero este dijo nada. El resto también optaron por ignorarlo, de momento.

—Que mascara tan horrible —dijo Eiji acercándose reservadamente al objeto junto al cuerpo artificial en el suelo.

—Desagradable —fue el calificativo que le dio Mizuki, quien había optado por separarse de Kirihara y acercarse al muñeco junto a Eiji. Fuji ya se había apartado.

Kikumaru se envalentonó y la tomó en sus manos. Sintió un forro duro, cubierto de polvo.

—¿Quieres verla de cerca? —le ofreció a Mizuki, acercándole la cabeza.

Este respondió con un estornudo, alejándose inmediatamente.

—Soy alérgico al polvo —le advirtió al pelirrojo. Rayos, había logrado contenerse tan bien hasta ahora…

—Lo siento —se disculpó Eiji, mientras retraía la máscara. Se quedó mirándola fijamente. Esa cosa seguro era tan vieja como el lugar donde estaban encerrados. Era desagradable de tocar y le agregaba un tono morboso a su situación. El chiste era el lobo disfrazado de conejo. Ya, muy gracioso.

—Me voy al baño — Kirihara rompió el silencio, aun con la sonrisa en los labios—. Y cuando vuelva, quiero de vuelta mi navaja.

Nadie dijo nada.

—¿Está en una especie de estado histérico? —le pregunto Fuji a Oshitari, luego de que el otro muchacho se fuera.

—Creo que si. Qué bueno que le quitaste el arma.

—Planeaba hacerlo desde sus gritos en la otra habitación. Al final, esto resultó conveniente.

—Concuerdo. Ahora veamos que tenemos aquí.

Mizuki estornudó de nuevo, esta vez de una forma mas fuerte.

—Yo iré con Kirihara —les dijo a los otros, abandonando el lugar, pasando rápidamente al lado de Kawamura, quien se había echado para atrás para darles espacio. Lo que sea con tal de salir de allí, se dijo Mizuki para sus adentros.

Al volver al otro cuarto, se encontró con Akaya mirando la pantalla de la computadora que había tratado de hacer funcionar. Su mirada era seria.

—¿Qué ocurre? —le preguntó, y el chico se sobresaltó al darse cuenta de que era observado.

—Pestañeó —dijo mirándolo un segundo y volviendo a mirar a la pantalla—.En serio, esta cosa hizo algo.

Mizuki se acercó, y solo vio la pantalla oscurecida.

—Como digas… de cualquier forma, no esperes que haga algo más que eso —Mizuki continuó su camino para salir de la habitación—. ¿Vienes al baño?

* * *

La habitación estaba vacía, salvo por el sillón en donde había estado sentado el muñeco, un estante vacío, y un escritorio que contenía tres monitores en forma de pirámide dos debajo y un tercero encima— y lo que parecía ser una vieja casetera debajo de ellos. También había varios videos desparramados encima.

—Son los monitores de las cámaras de vigilancia —declaró Fuji al grupo—. La de arriba vigila la escalera, la de la izquierda no funciona y la de la derecha parpadea entre varias habitaciones. Parece que incluso graba esas que aun no hemos abierto, aunque estén a oscuras.

La cámara parpadeante iba por el pasillo, luego paso por todas las habitaciones —como dijo Fuji, incluso las no abiertas— antes de cambiar a la escalera y luego a los cuartos del segundo nivel, donde yacía Echizen.

Oshitari le miró desconfiado.

—Sabías que había cámaras —acusó.

—Vi una cuando bajábamos las escaleras. Supuse que había otras y lo confirmé en el baño. Tú te diste cuenta de esa también, ¿cierto?

—Si —confesó Yuushi, sorprendido. Había salido ultimo del baño precisamente porque se había tomado unos segundos para observar dicha cámara. Pero no podía precisar en qué momento Fuji se había dado cuenta la misma, o de que él la había visto.

Eiji dejó la máscara de conejo en el suelo y pasó por encima del "cadáver" para acercarse a la mesa.

—Crees que estos videos tengan…no sé, ¿pistas? —habló el pelirrojo, inseguro.

Oshitari, quien iba a responderle, no recordaba una vez en que las cosas le dejasen enmudecido tanto como en ese día. Un video estaba marcado con un mensaje, puesto en la parte blanca de en medio. Un "Mírame" claramente escrito torpemente, quizás con un dedo untado de algo.

Lo levantó y se lo enseñó al genio de Seigaku, sin estar seguro de que hacer.

—Ponlo —la voz de Syusuke le sacó de sus dudas—. Ya no tenemos nada que perder.

Con este permiso, Oshitari introdujo el video en la video casetera y esperó.

Apenas hubo imagen, el rostro de Fuji se descompuso como no lo había hecho nunca antes.

A Eiji simplemente se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, empezó a retroceder antes de salir corriendo y lanzarse sobre Kawamura, quien le recibió en un abrazo, confundido.

—¿Eiji? —preguntó, sin saber que ocurría. Miró hacia el frente en busca de alguna explicación. No la halló, y temía pedirla. Su amigo empezó a balbucear algo que no logró entender del todo. Pero le pareció oírle hablar de Echizen.

—Maldito bastardo… —Oshitari desvió la vista, cerrando los ojos.

El video mostraba al hombre con la cabeza de conejo, mirando a la cámara con un cuchillo ensangrentado en su mano, junto al cuerpo de Echizen en la segunda planta. En la otra mano estaba el video que seguramente estaban viendo. Había manchas de sangre bastante notables en su ropa.

Ya sabían con que había sido escrito aquel letrero.

* * *

—¿Quién crees que sea?

Aquella fue la primera cosa que le preguntó Kirihara, calmado nuevamente, a su acompañante, apenas este se hubiese enjuagado el rostro, de nuevo. Había estado en silencio, esperando el momento oportuno para lanzarla.

—Aun no estoy del todo seguro de que alguno de nosotros este tras la muerte de Echizen —respondió Mizuki, con cautela. No era seguro responder a eso abiertamente. Mucho menos a alguien de boca tan suelta como la de su acompañante.

—De acuerdo, pero si así fuera, suponiendo y todo… —Akaya insistió— ¿Quién crees que sea?

Se lo pensó un segundo antes de hablar bajo esas circunstancias. Le parecieron adecuadas, siempre y cuando tuviese lo de "suponer" cómo defensa.

—Fuji, por supuesto. Deberías saber cómo puede ser, jugaste contra él. Sabe como hacerte caer en su juego, haciéndote creer que le tienes el control. Y para cuando te das cuenta, no puedes hacer nada, porque ya has perdido… claro, es solo una suposición.

Mizuki se hizo nota mentar de pensar dos veces sus palabras de ahora en adelante.

—Eh…Si, como digas —respondió, confuso por las palabras—- Pero yo creo que es chico del local, el grandote —replicó, tomándose su tiempo para enjuagar sus manos.

—Kawamura —le corrigió Mizuki, y luego añadió extrañado —: ¿Por qué?

—Comimos su comida y luego despertamos aquí. Además de que ya ha matado antes. Vamos, eso grita culpable.

—Pero si hubiese querido matarnos, lo hubiese hecho con veneno, o mientras dormíamos. ¿Para que molestarse en alargar esto innecesariamente y correr tantos riesgos de ser atrapado? —Cuestionó Mizuki, frunciendo el seño—. El no es precisamente del tipo inteligente.

—Aun así —insistió Kirihara —sabe manejar cuchillos filosos, y Echizen tenía heridas de esas…creo**.** El es alto y fuerte, y tiene el cerebro dañado, ¡tiene doble personalidad! —cerró la llave, dando por terminada la conversación. Podría levantar alguna sospecha ridícula el que duraran tanto.

—¿Y si lo están incriminando? —inquirió Mizuki**. **Pasó totalmente por alto el hacerle recordar a Kirihara que él no era nadie para hablar de problemas de personalidad. Especialmente después de lo sucedido en las Nacionales.

—¿Uh? **—**Akaya estaba desconcertado.

—La mejor forma de parecer inocente es culpar a otra persona —le dijo Mizuki, cerrando su llave y mirándolo astutamente—. Si en verdad el asesino es uno entre nosotros, será mejor que recuerdes eso.

Mizuki salió del baño primero, seguido del otro joven. Lo que Kirihara decía no carecía de justificación. Kawamura había tenido la oportunidad de ponerle algo a las bebidas, o quién sabe qué, a todos los ingredientes que usaron en aquella competencia de comida. Haberlos encerrado allí para ser parte del macabro juego, podría explicarse con decir que sencillamente se había vuelto loco. Sin embargo, para él, Fuji era quién más tenía el carácter de un asesino serial, sin mencionar la destreza.

Akaya aceleró el paso y dejó a Mizuki atrás.

—Será mejor que recupere mi navaja —dijo entre dientes, pero lo suficientemente alto para que el otro escuchara.

Mizuki asintió detrás de él, caminando más rápidamente para tampoco quedarse atrás. Fuji y un arma eran una horrible combinación.

* * *

—De todas formas… —Fuji fue quien rompió el silencio—. Creo que esto lo deja claro, ¿no?

—¿De que hablas? —preguntó Eiji con voz quebradiza, sacando su cabeza del pecho de Kawamura.

—Sí, lo hace —respondió Oshitari mientras sacaba la última cinta. Las habían probado todas, y solamente una aparte de la que tenía la nota, tenía algo gravada. La fecha indicaba horas antes que la de Ryoma.

—Em… ¿Nos perdimos de algo? —preguntó Mizuki al entrar junto a Kirihara. Había logrado alcanzar a escuchar a Eiji y a Oshitari, nada más.

—¿Qué Quieren decir? —Preguntó Kawamura a duras penas—. Fuji, por favor…

—Las grabaciones no muestran a nadie más en este lugar —empezó Fuji—. El video muestra a alguien con la ropa igual a la que tenemos y una estatura que oscila entre las nuestras. Solo hay una puerta restante y hemos visto que no hay nadie más en este lugar.

—En resumen —dijo Oshitari mientras veía a Mizuki—. Realmente, el lobo es uno de nosotros.

—…¿Por qué de pronto hay tanta convicción por unas cintas que podrían haber sido tomadas en cualquier día? —quiso saber Mizuki, aun sin entender los pensamientos de los otros dos.

—Las cintas tienen la hora y fecha gravada —le dijo Oshitari. Una de ellas muestra cuando… el lobo trajo a Echizen aquí. Esa cinta es de la cámara que alterna en diferentes partes de este lugar. Eran las diez y media de la noche. No había nadie más en este hospital aparte de Echizen y su asesino. Luego todo se vuelve oscuro. El equipo de cámaras tiene una función para programar grabaciones, intuyo que fue programado para empezar a gravar nuevamente a las doce. La única habitación con luz era donde estábamos Fuji y yo, la habitación anterior a la de Echizen. Pero podemos intuir que todos estaban aquí, cada uno donde despertó.

—Eso no responde mi pregunta… aun faltan dos habitaciones, ¿no es así? —preguntó, mientras al mismo tiempo corregía a Syusuke.

—Más bien una, considerando que una de esas puertas es la salida. Es por ello que debemos prepáranos para lo peor —para sorpresa de todos, fue Fuji quien le respondió.

Mizuki río un poco, desconcertando a todos.

—Me parece hilarante que todo esto venga de la boca de la misma persona que hace cosa de… no se cuanto tiempo realmente, nos haya incitado a la unión. ¿Recuerdas ese momento al pie de las escaleras?

—Solo estoy reaccionando a ustedes, chicos —Fuji les miró a todos. Sus ojos azules parecían atravesar a todo lo que miraban en esa habitación, y su sonrisa era más inquietante de lo habitual—. Desde que salimos de esa biblioteca, ninguno de ustedes ha estado en compañía del otro por más allá de dos o tres minutos. Tal vez no lo saben, pero ya desconfían del resto. Estoy seguro de que ya empezaron a pensar en quien podría ser el asesino, ¿no es así?

Aquello último no era una pregunta, aunque tenía el tono de una.

La sonrisa cínica desapareció del rostro de Mizuki, siendo sustituida por una expresión más seria. Maldito sea Fuji y su sagacidad.

—¿Que estás diciendo? —preguntó, pero Syusuke no le respondió.

—Kirihara —le llamó, mientras miraba al muchacho—. Saliste de la habitación junto con Oshitari, luego te pasaste al lado de Mizuki, te quedaste solo por unos momentos y te fuiste al baño con Mizuki otra vez. Ahora estas aquí, al lado de Oshitari… ¿Estoy mal al pensar que crees que alguien de Seigaku es el culpable?

—Yo… —Kirihara no supo que contestar. Pero su rostro le dejo en evidencia antes que su falta de palabras.

—Dime Fuji, ¿puedes hacer un rastro así de mí también? —preguntó Mizuki, cruzándose de brazos. Syusuke estaba dejando de ignorarlo, debía aprovechar y sacar toda la información posible.

—Mizuki, eres más listo que eso —le respondió el castaño—. Por lo que me atrevo a decir directamente que crees que yo soy el culpable. Y Oshitari…

Ahora se dirigió hacia el chico de los lentes, quien lucía de lo más impasible.

—Te dije que ya no teníamos nada de perder, ¿No es cierto? Espero que ahora entiendas la razón detrás de esas palabras.

—Si —respondió sereno—. Entiendo perfectamente.

—¿Entonces a esto llegamos? ¿A acusarnos abiertamente? ¿Ahora vamos a separarnos para luego tratar de matarnos entre nosotros por la supervivencia? —habló Mizuki, con cierto tono impertinente. Se cruzó de brazos antes de continuar—. Fui un iluso al pensar que no íbamos a llegar a este punto tarde o temprano. Muchas películas baratas de terror hacen su efecto, ¿verdad?

—No he acusado a nadie —se defendió Fuji—. Solo he dicho que el asesino está entre nosotros. La probabilidad de lo contrario ahora es mínima, al igual que la confianza. Y creo que ahora debemos pasar el mayor tiempo posible, cada uno en compañía del otro. Si no dejamos un hueco, el asesino no podrá atacar, ¿no les parece?

Nadie contestó la pregunta de Fuji. Solo se quedaron allí, mirándose unos a otros.

—…pero no es obligatorio pasar todo el tiempo juntos, los seis —dijo Mizuki, con molestia al ver como Syusuke lucia tan relajado, aun mostrando sus ojos—. Si me disculpan, yo me retiro a la biblioteca. Por favor Fuji, no me sigas.

—Está bien —respondió este al verlo salir—. Por ahora.

Mizuki salió de la habitación sin mirar a nadie más, desapareciendo tras la cortina que cubría la conexión entre las dos habitaciones.

—Vamos Kirihara —llamó Oshitari, luego de unos segundos de silencio.

—Ya sé —respondió este, con cierta hosquedad. Aunque su voz sonaba algo incomoda.

Oshitari le dirigió una inquisitiva mirada al trío de Seigaku antes de desaparecer del lugar.

* * *

Se dirigió directamente a la habitación de la ventana abarrotada. Necesitaba algo de aire luego de todo eso. Inhaló profundamente apenas estuvo frente a la ventana, y se volvió sobre sus pasos para encarar a cierto chico.

—¿Qué no ibas a buscar tu navaja? —le preguntó con algo de cinismo a Kirihara, al verlo pasar por la puerta. Por más mal que sonara, necesitaba descargarse un poco, y el carácter fácilmente explotable de Kirihara servía para el propósito.

—¿Le miraste la cara a Fuji? —fue lo que respondió el chico, sin darle importancia a la tentativa de Mizuki. Parecía desconcertado—. En serio, ¿lo viste? —preguntó de nuevo, mirando a Hajime.

—¿Qué pasa con eso? —inquirió Mizuki, extrañado de las reacciones de Kirihara.

—Te lo juro, tenía como una sonrisa.

—¿Tenía como una sonrisa? —Mizuki le miró confundido—. Realmente no entiendo esa frase. Pero por si no te fijaste, realmente estaba sonriendo.

—No sé cómo explicarlo… no sonreía de esa forma que dices. Era como si…

—¿Como qué?

—Como si…disfrutara de esto. Parecía divertirle —Kirihara frunció el seño y se agarró la cabeza, enojado consigo mismo—. Diablos, ¡No sé cómo explicarlo!

—Está bien, Kirihara —le dijo Mizuki, tentando a mirar hacia detrás suyo, a la ventana abarrotada con aire pensativo—. Entiendo perfectamente lo que quieres decir.

Y lanzó un suspiro.

La conversación murió cuando Oshitari ingreso a la habitación. No pudieron evitar callar y mirarlo en silencio.

Yuushi tomó un par de libros del suelo, de los que Syusuke había aventado anteriormente, y caminó hacia el escritorio, sentándose encima del mismo, colocando los libros a su lado.

La tensión en el aire era bastante notable.

—¿Ocurre algo? —les preguntó el joven de los lentes a los otros dos, cuando ya no podía aguantar el peso de sus miradas.

—Nada —respondió prestamente Mizuki—. Sólo pensábamos cómo Fuji es terriblemente sospechoso.

—¿En serio? —cuestiono Oshitari, con voz neutra, fingiendo no saber a dónde Hajime quería llegar.

—Si… ¿Qué piensas de eso? —pregunto el manager de St. Rudolph con tono natural.

Oshitari se obligó a no sonreír. Había sido demasiado obvio que Mizuki buscaba sacarle una opinión. El joven estaba perdiendo estilo. Sin embargo, no iba a dejárselo saber. Y contestó su pregunta de todos modos.

—Desde donde yo lo veo, Fuji tiene dos fuertes probabilidades en este juego —Oshitari habló a los otros dos chicos con la voz que usaría un juez para dictar una sentencia—. O él es el lobo, o es el próximo en morir.

**Continúa…**

El maniquí de la perdición (Dum Dum DUmmmm)!

Vale, creo que eso fue bastante… simplón, pero realmente no quería poner otro cadáver ahí, como en el manga. O más bien, no tengo razones para poner un cadáver real ahí. Ya tengo planes para lo que sigue y ese cadáver no ayudaba en nada… y realmente, no tenía razones (y con esto quiero decir que la historia no lo necesita para nada).

He estado escribiendo cosas avanzadas de esta historia, y al parecer si habrá yaoi. Al menos unos roces fuertes… y completamente justificado, desde mi punto de vista.

Creo que ya lo he dicho antes, pero lo diré otra vez para que no haya confusiones: Esta historia no va a ser igual que en el manga. El manga es la base, pero no necesariamente la guía para yo escribir. ¿En donde estaría la emoción? De ser igual, ustedes ya sabrían quien es el villano y quien morirá antes que quien. No, no, así no.

Y termino diciendo que me esta comenzando a gustar mas Kirihara. Es una mezcla de chiquillo tierno que aun cree en santa con psicópata bipolar con grandes rasgos esquizofrénicos. Totalmente adorable.

**En el próximo capítulo:** Trío Seigaku tienen momento para ellos. También veremos algo de esas acusaciones. ¿Verdad o Mentira? En el juego del lobo mentiroso, deberás pensarlo dos veces.

Se agradecen los comentarios/criticas. Y claro, menciones de cómo me equivoqué con los nombres de nuevo xDDDD


End file.
